Golden Rule
by Cervella
Summary: Typical students? Rather not. Infiltrating a shady organization? Right on the spot. Certainly, the horror of being a student, passing history classes and falling in love with your enemy is the most challenging mission they ever had to face.
1. Start Fresh

**Note: **Hey everyone :D I'm really sorry for not updating this story for ages, but I bet all of you know how stupid and time-stealing school can be ... multiply it with my part-time job, family issues and my friends, you'll get zero time for fanfiction . Aside from that I decided to rewrite all of chapters, after I read them again and thought 'what the hell have I been writing anyway?'. That was something I worked on while I was 'gone'. I only did minor changes on the plot, so if you already read until chapter 9... don't worry you don't have to read the same stuff again xD I can't apologize enough though and thanks a lot for supporting this story so far! The next few edited chapters will be up soon and chapter 10 is also almost finished!

Oh and I changed my name just that you know I'm still me (xDragonairx). Cervella just sounded cooler and is from one of my new obsessions (KHR).

Just in case you forgot: Rose-May, Star-Misty, Queen-Dawn, Forest-Leaf (code names)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I own my characters. This applies to all the following chapters. (I hate to repeat that everytime -_-)

* * *

><p><em>'I shall rule the world! How i'll take it over is another matter entirely'<em>

**CHAPTER ZERO**

The night was so quiet that you could hear your own heartbeat and it enveloped the big mansion, which towered over the deserted island, in darkness. It was unnaturally cold and the cool sea breeze could sent chills down your neck. The mansion was the secret base of an organization dealing with illegal scientific experiments that involved _pokemon_.

Some vicious_ Houndooms_ and _Mightyena_ patrolled around the island, looking for intruders and keeping them from mingling with their masters business.

Four brave girls hid in the shadows behind a tall statue, wearing black suits that made them blend into the night. On their hips hung belts with _pokeballs_ and other spy equipment.

"Max, it's me. Give me a report," the oldest girl with a fiery red side-ponytail glared at the little device in her hands. Unfortunately the only answer she received were weird cracking noises. "Dammit, the connection is disturbed. Any idea why?"

"Maybe it's the magnetic field from the electricity supply? That could have been disturbing our communication with Max," a girl with forest green eyes and brown hair that went straight to her hip commented dryly. She glanced at her older sister and raised an eyebrow, "I suggest we change the signal when we get back?"

"Geez Forest, you don't have to be so analytical. All those magnetic waves and electricity and science talk is annoying. What if this island is just too deserted,"the third oldest sister said and looked at the mansion with big sapphire eyes. She had light brown curls that went to her shoulders and bounced whenever she tilted her head. "Man, this house sure is big. How cool!"

"Rose, don't be impressed by the enemy!" the oldest sister hissed at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

Last but not least there was the youngest of the four. Her hair was mid-night blue and she wore it in a high ponytail. "No need to worry guys, I'll cut the power and then everything will go as planned. After all, we are Maples greatest spy team, right?"

"Be careful Queen. Don't underestimate the security on the left,"Forest cast a worried glance at the youngest sibling.

"I'll manage it," Queen replied and rolled her eyes, but her sisters could clearly see her body trembling with anticipation.

"Just let us get this over with," Forest sniffed the air and made a disgusted face. "This place reeks weird somehow...I'm not sure I really wanna find out what it is, but it makes me uncomfortable."

"So what's the plan, Star?" Rose turned to the oldest sister who was busily studying something on her pocket computer. A vein popped on her forehead – she hated to be ignored. "Hello? I was talking to you!"

"Queen, go ahead and take 'em out! We will follow you soon enough and meet up at the top floor," Star commanded and the sisters could do nothing but obey since she was their leader.

"The last one on top floor will pay the food for next week!" Queen challenged her sister with one last glance over her back, before she made a run for the mansion.

"No way in hell! I'm not paying for her metabolism," Star yelled in mock-shock and pointed at the perplexed Rose. "I'll be blank."

"So you're saying you are going to be the last one?" Forest grinned mischievously.

"That's not what I meant, shut up!"

**XOXOX**

Queens footsteps echoed through the night, her mid-night hear following her and her her Pachirisu perched on her left shoulder. She avoided the mansion's guards like a ninja before she knocked them out with her sleeping gas and continued her way into the power storage.

"_Patchirisu_ use _Dircharge_ !"

The electricity from the _pokemon_ collided with the generator and cut the energy and in an instant every electronic device in the mansion switched off. She decided that alerting her sisters mentally would be the best way to tell them, although they probably noticed that the electricity was gone by now.

(Queen) Everything ready, let's see who is going to be at the top first.

(Star) We're back online and I have a connection with Max.

(Forest) See, Rose? I was right after all. Maybe you should study 'useless' science?

(Rose) So what if you were right? There is no way I'm going to do that.

(Queen)Quit fighting!

(Rose) I'm already on the first floor. Get going!

(Star)Queen proceed to go to the top. Forest you'll go to the second floor and eliminate the laser security. when you are finished, Rose will get you with the elevator. Then both of you will head to the top of the building.

(Rose)And what will you do Miss Bossy?

(Star)I'll make sure you get out of this mess again. Besides the third floor needs to be cleared. Now go to work!

(Rose,Forest,Queen) Roger ma'am !

(Star)Hey don't call me ma'am. I'm not that bossy ya know!

(Rose,Forest,Queen) Sure ma'am.

**XOXOX**

Rose was running toward the elevator at the first floor to get to the top with her Skitty running right beside her.

"Oh no...more guards," she groaned annoyed because she already defeated dozens of them. "Good evening gentlemen!"

"Get her now! Don't let the girl escape!" Two odd looking men with shoulders like boulders and hands like paws came running for her.

"That's how you greet a lady? My, my and here I thought some men had manners..."

The teenage girl did a roundhouse kick to the poor guy to the left who suddenly wore a frightened expression and sent him flying into his companion with a loud crash.

Groaning in pain, they tried to stand up again, but Rose thought faster. "_Skitty _use _Blizzard!_"

The little feline let out a powerful frosty wind that froze the men into solid blocks of ice. Then the brunette scooped her _pokemon_ up and ran to the elevator.

(Rose) I'm on my way to the top. It's weird that the guards are pushovers though.

(Star) Well done and I´m finished with the third floor. I'd agree, for a international crime organization this is really suspicious.

(Forest)Maybe they are planning something. Keep your eyes open for anything that seems suspicious.

**XOXOX**

The careful sister with long brunette hair ran through the corridors, searching for a way upstairs. There was no security in sight and she grew anxious. What could they be planning?

"Hey _Espeon_, can you use _Psych Up_? Maybe you can spot some traps."

The eyes of the purple _pokemon_ glowed red and a couple of inches in front of her the laser security became visible.

"Whew! Good thing I stopped walking," Forest exhaled with relief when she saw one of the rays was right in front of her face. One more step and their whole mission would have failed. She began to make her way through the system and did some pretty artistic moves, stances you would never learn at normal school sport. After two minutes Forest was finished and the laser system was shut down entirely.

(Forest) _Girls? The laser system is down, too. No guards on the second floor at all!_

_(Queen) Yeah, I couldn't spot anyone outside either.)_

_(Star)Forget about it. We need to get that data or we are in trouble! Forest join Rose in the elevator._

(Forest) Sure thing.

**XOXOX**

Forest joined Rose in the elevator, but it just dropped height by an inch and closed the doors. They forgot that they had no electricity plus they both don't have _electric pokemon_.

"I can't believe our luck, we are stuck!"

"Hey that rhymed, sis!" Rose giggled and brushed some strands of mocha hair out of her face.

"Instead of laughing about it, could you start using your brain to find a solution?"

"Hmm I already know what we can do. Can I use your shoulders?"

"Oh, I get it." Rose climbed on top of Forest shoulders and opened the escape hatch. She tried to turn it, but the rusty old metal knob wouldn't budge.

"Hurry up, you get heavy after a while..."

"Are you implying that I am fat?" Roses face started to change in color and she tried – as much as it was physically possible – to add extra weight to her body as punishment.

"N-no? Just that it's difficult to hold you when your moving so much! I'm not a superwomen!"

"Yeah sure, I'll let it slide this time. If you say something like that again, it will result in a battle – your last one!" A demonic aura surrounded the fuming girl and the girl beneath felt like shrinking into the ground.

" A-Anyway, open the elevator please?"

The hatch opened and the sisters started to climb up the elevator ropes. Luckily, they wore leather gloves otherwise that would hurt pretty bad. Finally they joined their sister at top floor. It consisted of one big room which was framed by big glass windows. They saw Queen slicing a hole in one of them with a small laser that looked like a lipstick.

Star grinned triumphantly at the last arrival," Now you need to pay up, Queen."

"But that means I can't go shopping for a looong time ..." she almost broke into tears in front of them. " I guess you have to live with bread and water for a week..."

"She will still use it to go shopping, am I right?" Forest asked their leader quietly and she just nodded.

"Yeah."

"No please. I'm gonna die. Do you want that?" Rose wailed; she obviously heard the quiet exchange between the older sisters. " No food? The end of the world is near, I know it."

"Let's do this more often, I hate being dragged into stores with the shopaholic," Forest whispered and Star agreed.

Then the sisters turned their attention to their surroundings. In the room were a lot of computers beeping and it looked like the lab of a mad scientist or maybe nerd paradise?

Rose laughed. "It looks like in the movies because the hideout of the villain is always either a lab or some castle on an island. This is kinda both, don't you agree?"

"I hope it will end like the movies too..." Forest said in her serious and calming voice, eyes cast on the biggest screen in the room. Actually she was always a fun and a slightly mischievous girl, but on a mission she was dead serious.

"It's getting slightly complicated and Max said that we need to hurry. The reason why the mansion is only lightly guarded is because they want to blow up the whole place."

"Say what?" Forest, Rose and Queen screamed at the same time," And why haven't you told us before?"

"Get over it. Rose and Forest, you'll get the data ready. I´ll call the helicopter and make sure nobody disturbs us. Queen you go and defuse the bomb!"

Rose and Forest went over to the biggest PC they could find and started working. Their eyes scanned the screen in nanoseconds and their hands danced across the keyboards. Queen searched for the bomb which was located right in the center of the room.

"Yeah I found it !" She cheered.

"Well done. Now try to defuse it or at least slow it down," Star said while waiting for her device to built up a connection to Norman and Max. Queen worked at the bomb for a couple of minutes and found her way through the forest of cursed her job a few times and why she had to work with the explosives all the time. It would have exploded already, but Queen bought them a little more time.

"Forest give me a countdown!"

"Self-Destruction in t - 30 seconds."

"Rose give me the status!"

"I've got most of the data, but give me some seconds, okay? I'm almost done."

The small red USB- stick had the symbol of their own organization printed on it. It was a white family coat of arms consisting of a heart with an eagle head above it. Rose looked at it fondly for a second then turning her attention to the screen again.

_Download complete. _

Those were the words that took them to finally get out of the lab.

_Ten._

"Hurry, hurry!"

_Nine._

"I don't wanna get my hair messed up!"

_Eight._

"It already is messed up."

_Seven._

"Stop complaining already and focus on the situation..."

_Six._

"Jump!"

_Five._

"..aple."

_Four._

"...Maple?"

_Three._

"Miss Maple..."

_Two._

"...stop...sleeping...class..."

_One._

"MAYBELLE MAPLE WAKE UP THIS INSTANT !"

_Zero._

A sleepy brunette stared confused at her English teacher, Mrs. Jefreys. The whole class started whispering and some of them broke into laughter.

"Miss Maple, this is the third time this week and it's only Tuesday," the angered teacher spat her name out as if it were poison. She looked like a hungry wolf, ready to kill or rather punish the innocent little lamb. That's one reason why the whole school called her _the witch._ "Is my class that boring? DETENTION AGAIN!"

"Oh no, please Mrs. Jefreys ? It will never ever happen again, I promise, but I have an important meeting this afternoon," May tried her best puppy dog eyes, but failed to look into those evil eyes to get it across.

"Do I look like I care? You need discipline young girl! I think I will call your father today."

May signed, she knew she couldn't argue with her teacher any longer because that would only get her into more trouble. That women held a grudge against her since she set a foot in this school – or against any person under the age of twenty for that matter...

After class May walked over to the detention class and scanned the white walled room for something to occupy herself with. Nothing interesting until...

"May, what did you do? Daydreaming again?" Misty grinned foxily and laughed when she saw her sister sink into her seat dejectedly. Her assumptions never failed to miss the mark.

"Yeah and the witch is being unfair again. What did you do?"

"She kicked a boy where it hurts because he called her a tomboy," a bubbly bluenette walked into the room. "Although he wasn't that wrong I guess."

"It's not funny Dawn! Besides you are here too. What did you do?" Misty huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive pose.

"Oh that...some stupid girl threw mustard in my hair so I pummeled her to the ground!"

"Attacking Dawns hair is clearly a mistake. You are just too violent, still my reason for detention is unbeatable,"Leaf plopped onto the chair next to them.

"Oh now I wanna hear what the great master nerd does in detention class," Dawn teased, a bit miffed by the comment on her brutality. She wasn't always that way, but her hair was really precious to her.

Leaf wasn't bothered by her though and continued," I might have _accidentally... _or not spilled my food over the witchduring lunch break. She screamed at me for ten minutes straight, I was never more frightened in my whole life."

"I would have loved to see that," May said, imagining the witch in a mountain of food and yelling at students with a red face. "How do we always end up here?"

Speaking of the devil, and the headmaster walked in.

"Maple?"

"**YES"**

"You are _expelled_."

"**What?"**

"Your father will explain it to you in person. Please take no offense, but it seems you're not able to fit into our school," and with that, the headmaster walked out of the room with thewitch in tow. She grinned evilly and mouthed a '_Bye, bye Maple' _to the four shocked teenagers

**XOXOX**

Later that day they went home to talk to their dad, Norman. May was fuming the whole way home and went to confront her dad directly when they arrived.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are we expelled? We didn't do anything wrong except the usual - "

"May hold it," her father already knew what was coming. After all, she was the most temperamental after Misty. " It's not because of what you might have done or not. I had to take you out of the school because I've got a new assignment."

"What do you mean, dad?" Misty asked bitterly because they always had to leave places so fast. They were never really able to have some friends beside themselves. "Are we going to move again? We just got here a month ago."

"Yes we're moving again. I know how hard it is for you to move so much around, but the new mission is a big one. Trust me, please."

His plea was met with a sickening silence that made the time pass by slowly.

"Your mission will be a long one, meaning you will have to stay in your new school for quite a while," Norman signed and rubbed his aching temples. "Please?"

Dawn looked her dad curiously. "What is the new mission about? Where do we move? What do we have to do?"

Her sisters signed at her unleashed excitement, but a small smile made it to their lips. A new start, huh?

**XOXOX**

"You are moving to _Sootopolis City_ where the _Silver Highschool_ for elite trainers and coordinators is located. You will be attending to this school as normal students and infiltrate the system, but be careful with the headmaster of this school. He is called Mr. Black and he is the head of an underground organization that abuses the power of young trainers for their own needs. All the teachers are involved and when their students graduate they either get them on their side or they steal their _pokemon_...you see what I mean? They want to built an army of teens. We need to arrest him and get the data to prove him guilty."

"Hmmm...and what do we do?"May asked and put a finger to her lips in thought.

" At first you need to win their trust and become one of their best students. Then you have to position the surveillance cameras, so that our organization can watch over the school and help you in tight situations. Lastly you need to break into the computer system to steal the data and prevent them from recruiting new students. Got it?"

"Alright dad!" Misty nodded enthusiastically, the excitement of a new mission already filling her body.

"Star you will be the leader again. Don't do anything rash and you priority is to always keep your cover."

**"Good we'll do our best daddy!"**

They were dismissed and walked to their rooms, all thinking about the same thing.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what I should take with me! You need to help me ASAP!"Dawn panicked and ran frantically from left to right.

The three others sweat dropped.

"Misty, she is gonna make us pack our whole room in ten thousand bags,"May shuddered at the thought. "What do we do?"

"I don't know ,May. _Arceus_ help us," Misty whispered, dread filling her cerulean eyes. "Maybe we should put her in a mental hospital for a while?"

Dawn turned around with an evil smirk on her face, but to the others it looked like the smile of death. "Come on guys, let's pack out bags. Maybe we should go shopping before we leave?"

"I'm tired let's do that tomorrow," May yelped truly frightened.

"What she said," Leaf added immediately.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Enemies?

**Note: **Thanks to Fprmr1, yourtypicalluckyfan, Left-to-die, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Eleni and Sabanoodles for reviewing :D

* * *

><p><em>All of us failed to match our dreams of perfection. So I rate us on the basis of our splendid failure to do the impossible.<em>  
><em>William Faulkner<em>

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The smell of fresh made coffee and sweet pancakes hung in the air. Peaceful silence covered the usually noisy Maple residence and Norman signed when he turned the page of his newspaper.

_Click._

"A wonderful morning people from all over the region! This is your favorite channel HoennFM and I am your host Sebastian. To wake you up, we will play _Colorful Life_ from a band called _Cajun Dance Party...I´d love to go to a brand new place where I recognize the sky..."_

The alarm went off and four girls started to shift in their beds uncomfortably. A young boy with big nerdy glasses grinned slyly from his hiding spot in the closet, when he heard his them groan.

"Misty? Put that thing out," Leaf whispered sleepily and pulled her cushion over her head to muffle the noise.

"Why me?" The oldest sister took a lamp from her bedside table and looked at the radio through heavy lids. She threw the thing, but her aim was a little off and it landed on May who woke up with a shock.

"AAAH! What is that?" The brunette shrieked, hysterically throwing the lamp as if it was a bomb. While doing that, she twisted herself in the blankets and her face greeted the floor. "Oww!"

Dawn who just woke up giggled a bit and Leaf joined her. "Our sister the klutz. How have you become a spy?"

"Good morning to you too!" May replied halfheartedly because she was about to fall asleep again.

"Sorry May. You know my aim is terrible when I am sleepy," Misty apologized, but her sister didn't take notice anyway.

"Rise and shine girls, it's gonna be a great day. Remember? It's our first day at Silver High," Dawn squealed. "Do you think there will be some hot guys?"

"Too tired to answer you," a frustrated Leaf mumbled into her cushion, Misty and May giving a similar answer – well, May was just snoring away.

"If you refuse to wake up, I will have to make you with my awesome little brother powers!"

Max came out of his hiding place and went over to the radio. He put the volume on full power – big mistake.

"...FEEL THE WORLD ON MY HANDS..."

Four angry shrieks were heard through the whole forest of Petalburg and May was now wide awake with deadly flames behind her. "Max you're gonna _pay_!"

Max saw this as his cue to leave and darted down the stairs. May tried to stand up but the covers made her fall again. She stretched her arm as good as she could and turned the volume down.

"Little brothers aren't they cute?" Leaf exclaimed sarcastically while shaking her head and getting up. "Is it just me or do you have the feeling that we forgot something important?"

"...that was the song for you. Maybe it made your day brighter? It sure made mine. Today the _Happy Castform_ will do our weather report. Stay cheerful on this wonderful day! My name is Sebastian and ten minutes ago – "

"Ten minutes ago I was asleep, you stupid radio,"Misty shrieked at the silver radio with a seriously pissed face. The fiery haired girl just couldn't take talkative and cheerful in the morning.

"Um Misty? We kinda know you are not a morning person but talking to a radio is just weird," May looked at her sister warily and from a safe distance.

"Yeah Mist, take a step back from the poor innocent radio,"Leaf approached her nervously.

Dawn panicked when she saw that Misty reach for her mallet. "Misty, please don't hurt _him_!"

"_Him_?" May and Leaf looked at each other. "We have a really weird family."

_Crash._

Their radio was now in pieces and decorated the wooden floor beautifully and the energetic Sebastian was cut off in the middle of his jabbering. Misty lowered her mallet with a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face, making her sisters shrink away in fright.

"I feel much better now. What a nice morning it is, isn't it?" Misty smiled angelically, adding more fear to the fear.

"Now you've done it, my poor Johnny, he was so young..."Dawn whined over the dead radio since it was her favorite.

"Johnny? You realize this is – well, _was_ – just a radio,right?"

She pouted at Misty's question and knelt down to the broken parts."Oh poor Johnny, don't let her insult you. It's okay now, I'm gonna fix you!"

"Dawn you are being a creep. Let go of the radio...now!"

"No, not until we bury him, he deserves to rest in peace. He could get a place next to our previous radios..."

"Fine."

May and Leaf looked seriously freaked out by their behavior and decided to ignore them. Leaf looked over to the left and saw their traveling bags piled up in a corner of the room.

"Oh...now I remember," Leaf said cheerfully. "We forgot to pack our stuff yesterday!"

_Silence._

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" May yelled frantically, while all the others froze in shock.

The Maples started running around in the house like wild animals let loose. They stuffed clothes in their bags, searched for their pokemon and prepared their spy equipment. Dawn and May occupied the bathroom first so the others had a long time waiting and shouting.

**XOXOX**

"Morning dad!"

May hopped down the stairs on one foot and she was trying to get the dark red shoe on her left foot while a pancake stuck out of her mouth. Thanks to her acrobatic skills, she managed not to fall on her face. Her soft brown curls were in a messy bun with some strands falling out of it, but she used her famous red bandana to tie the bun, so that it wasn't all out of order.

The girls uniform consisted of a white silky tank top with a back folded skirt that went to her mid-thigh. To top it off she wore a ruby red college-jacket with the schools emblem, a Honchcrow.

"Why does it have to be a Honchcrow? Why can't it be something cute and fluffy like Cleffa?"

Dawn came next with a pout on her face and her hair flowing freely down her back. She wore the same outfit except that she applied some accessories like her heart-shaped silver necklace.

"I think it should be a water type because they are the best!"

Still in a good mood, Misty jumped in the room. Her straight red mane was in her usual side ponytail and she used a light blue bow to tie it up because Misty couldn't live without a hint of blue in her outfit.

"Nah Mist, that's rubbish. Everybody knows forest pokemon are the best!"

Leaf was the last one to enter and her smooth hair was braided in a pigtail. Her addition to the uniform were her favorite ball shaped earrings that were made out of silver.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, let's ask Dawn and May for their opinion!"

"Hey guys we have a...question...for...ya...what the hell?"

They turned around to find Max being chased by May because of earlier and Dawn started to cheer loudly for her sister. Misty and Leaf sweat dropped.

"I almost got you, little pest!" The brunette grabbed a bowl filled with raw dough and spilled it over the black haired kid. Max gaped at his sister in utter disbelief and horror.

"Daaaad! May is being mean, she just spilled unfinished pancakes over me," he whined loudly while cleaning his dirtied glasses.

"May, whatever you did to him, you had no right to do so. Apologize now," their dad called from downstairs. "And hurry up our helicopter will be here in some seconds!"

"This is so unfair,"May muttered beneath her breath,"he never gets punished and I always have to apologize."

"I can't hear ya sis!" Max taunted her smugly and elbowed her side, maybe a little bit too rough.

"Little bastard," she growled and glared at him,"I am really, really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Naaaw, I'm not in the mood. Maybe you can try again later?"

"Why you little..." May's sisters held her back and Max walked away, whistling innocently.

**XOXOX**

After the helicopter ride, the sisters relaxed on top of the ship to Silver High. May had already forgotten her anger towards her brother and felt as if the sun smiled at her with a bright face.

"This is the life..."

Misty looked like she was ready to jump in the ocean and swim to school. She would have done that, if Norman would have allowed it – what a water-fangirl.

"By the way which pokemon did you bring along?" Leaf asked curiously,"I've got Venusaur, Meganium, Wigglytuff, Espeon, Pigeot and Jumpluff. How 'bout you?"

"I've got Vaporeon, Corsola, Gyarados, Caserin, Staryu and Azurill,"Misty chirped and showed the pokeballs to her sister.

"I took my Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Skitty, Blastoise and Altaria."

"Now me, now me!"Dawn jumped up and down from the excitement." I got Pachirisu, Piplup, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Ambipom and finally Typhlosion."

"Wow guys we all brought our best teams," May put a finger on her chin and had a worried look on her face,"which also means I wasn't the only one who had a weird feeling about this mission. I wonder what will happen and if everything will go smoothly."

Suddenly, May felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see that it belonged to her father. He had a reassuring smile on his face – like the all-knowing that who could easily see through her calm facade.

"You are right when you think that this will be difficult, but I wouldn't have sent you if you couldn't handle it. Besides we'll always stay in contact," he winked when their faces relaxed a bit, "Solidad and Brock are there,too. They are teachers in the school to support you, but don't think they will get easy on you with the grades, okay? You'll still have to learn."

"Man, but I don't want to study," Dawn slumped in her seat and rolled her eyes. Misty was having a similar reaction and May just groaned annoyed.

"I think it's kinda cool, you know, learning can be fun,"Leaf grinned slyly, worsening the situation.

"Oh, before I forget it, you'll get a new name since the enemy might know of the Maple Organization,"Norman scratched his head awkwardly, "Your new name will be Dusk, so please try to stay undercover."

"Anything else we need to know?" May inquired and raised an eyebrow. "You tend to forget essential stuff!"

Norman laughed embarrassingly, "Yes, there is another thing that I forgot to tell you about. In order to be accepted at Silver High, you need to pass an initiation test..."

"A what?"

"No way!"

"I don't do math, everything but math," Leaf panicked. She was the most educated, but math drives her insane. "Dad, don't let them test me in math."

"No, it's certainly not math...although that's part of the regular schedule. They want to test you combat skills since this is a school for elite trainer and it requires a certain degree of fitness."

"And lemme guess we need to play like the clumsiest and dumbest people that exist so that we don't stand out?" Misty groaned groggily.

"So we just have to act like May?" Leaf winked at her sister who started fuming.

"No, this time you need to pass the test with good marks, otherwise you won't be accepted. Just don't go overboard ,okay? Try to get off with something average..."

"This is gonna be fun," May jumped and pumped a fist in the air. "Let's show 'em who is boss!"

"Ehm...May...not overboard..." Norman looked at them like a usual dad. "Anyway, one last thing which would be also the reason why you got kicked out of the last school :Violence is not the right way to solve a conflict, okay? Keep it down a little. You heard me?"

"Yeah..."Misty waved at him with disinterest and May somehow knew that her sister did not get the concept of non-violent approach.

**XOXOX**

The was located a bit higher than the rest of the historic city that spread itself near the glittering ocean. May could faintly smell some sea salt mixed up with the smell of blooming flower gardens. The main building was partly built into the extinct volcano and made of the same white stone that covered most of the island. In contrast to the walls the domed roofs were made of blood red bricks that looked like they were burning in the afternoon sun.

May and her sisters stood at the entrance that was framed by two old pillars, with all their luggage behind them. A sign read in gold letters:

_Silver Highschool: the best place for elite trainers and coordinators._

"Wow! This school sure isn't small," Leaf whistled and almost dropped her new book on the ground. "How are we supposed to guard the whole area?"

"Do you know where we have to go?" May was already one hundred percent sure she would get lost on the school grounds in the future.

"No clue," Dawn yawned and turned to Misty for an answer.

"Don't look at me. Maybe we can ask someone?"

They walked through the wide entrance and on the schoolyard which was crowded with students wearing blue and red. May groaned because she could already distinguish the typical school hierarchy; consisting of the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the goths, the outsiders, the drug addicts and the playboys.

Oh joy, at least she didn't care for that anymore since being a spy means changing places so often that she was always kind of an outsider.

When they walked through the halls many people stared at them calculating, wondering how the new girls would fit into their own little world. Some rude boys were drooling, but they ignored them. May was a tad bit nervous and clenched her fists ever so slightly because she didn't like being watched. Misty put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and it worked – but only slightly. Dawn was the only one who was not bothered by the attention.

May looked around to find someone they could ask for directions. She spotted a group of boys who relaxed under a big brown oak tree. "Girls, lets go and ask them for directions, we can't continue to walk around aimlessly."

"Okay,"Dawn smiled cheerfully, "good choice by the way, they look cute!"

They went over to the group of boys lying in a secluded area. When they got closer, four annoyed eyes bore holed into their heads.

"Um, hello my name is May. I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where the initiation hall is?" May asked with a smile on her face, maybe she would make new friends today.

"You want an autograph?" A boy with chartreuse hair answered annoyed. He didn't even look at her and just trusted a framed picture of himself into her face. "Here you go!"

May stared at the picture for a couple of seconds before a look of irritation crossed over her features."What the hell? I just asked for the the way to the initiation hall."

"Geez, fans can be so clingy. Don't be shy, just take it and move on."

"Man, I just asked for the way. Keep that thing to yourself, jerk."

The comment obviously caught his interest since he turned around and glanced at her in shock. "Who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?"

"Why should I, Mr. High and Mighty?" May raised an eyebrow at the attitude he was showing. Arrogant and snobby were the first words that came to her mind – this guy obviously knows how to make a good first impression.

"Every girl knows me," he flicked his hair arrogantly, "they even stalk me for autographs. Are you sure you don't recognize me?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know you and now I'm even more sure that I don't want to know," May giggled and her sisters joined in.

Some of his friends clapped in the background.

"Drew just got his first rejection by a girl," a raven haired boy with a Pikatchu on his shoulder guffawed loudly and the other two joined in.

"Hmm, I think I just said every _girl_ knows me. You sure you are a girl?" The green haired boy smirked and had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Why you little...!"May was fuming and her cheeks puffed out. When she was about to hit him Misty held her back which was a rather difficult task when she was angry.

"Don't talk to my sister with that tone mister,"the eldest scolded him, always protecting her younger siblings.

"Drew, don't be hard on them," the boy with raven hair smiled at them. "I haven't seen them around before, I think they are new students."

"No, duh," Misty rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious."

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Ash and my rude friend over here is Drew,"he extended a hand and the girls happily shook it one after another. "The one with the purple hair is Paul and over there is my quiet cousin Red. Another friend of mine is Gary, but he is busy somewhere."

Paul just frowned and Red was silent as usual. Dawn smiled at the stiff looking plum-head and ran over to greet him. "Hi, I'm Dawn it's nice to meet ya...ah!"

She would have tripped, but Paul caught her arm in the last moment.

"Troublesome! Watch it."

"What did you just call me?"Dawn fumed in response to the new nickname.

"Troublesome..."

"I knew what you said...but...you just don't understand,"Dawn huffed and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Now you know who we are,"Ash grinned at the girls, "but who are you?"

Misty signed and gestured to herself, "Okay, my name is Misty...here to my left is Leaf... this is my other sister" – Dawn waved excitedly – "...Dawn and the angry one over here is...Where the hell is May?"

The three siblings looked around and even the boys looked confused somehow.

"Oh no, where did she go?" Leaf said worriedly and reached for her small bag in order to find her cellphone. "Maybe I should call her?"

"No need to worry," Dawn abused her catchphrase again,"she probably is searching for somebody to tell her the way or food."

"Hey guys! Over here! I found the way to the cafeteria," a panting May came running back to the group. However, she didn't notice that some football player accidentally kicked a ball in her direction and now it was about to hit her head on.

"May, watch out! Football from the right!"Misty said with panic in her voice, only Dawn and Leaf noticed that she faked the panic though. Of course, May would be able to defend herself.

The brunette did a bicycle kick and sent the ball right back to the player. When she landed on her two feet again she started walking back to the group like nothing ever happened.

"Nice one, although you could have noticed the ball earlier,"Leaf commented dryly and returned to study the map of the campus.

"Whoa are you for real?" Ash yelled excitedly. "That was really awesome, you should join the soccer team."

"Why thank you Ash," May smiled kindly and scratched the back of her head. "But soccer is not really my favorite sport and wasn't that great, but you should see Misty swim. She is the fastest swimmer I've ever seen."

"Really? That's great, there a very few girls in this school who are that passionate about sports!"

"May is exaggerating,"the redhead mumbled and blushed barely noticeable.

"Hmmm I could have done that a lot better than you, April." Drew looked at the girl from the side as if to see the affect of his words from close up.

"You wish, grass head." May glared at him and he smirked challenging. "And the name is May. It's not that hard, just three letters: M-A-Y!"

"Thanks for the lesson, November, but why would I want to know your name?"

...and the teasing continued.

Suddenly, Leaf remembered their original question. "So does anyone of you know where the initiation hall is?"

The boy with black spiky hair and a red cap extended a hand to a large building in the east.

"Thanks, Red." Leaf smiled brightly at him, but he stayed quiet and just stared.

"_Hey, what do you thing you are doing?" _A girl with dyed cherry hair came into their view, pink lipstick plastered on her mouth. May thought that she must be one of those girls who are considered popular by the majority. At least the way the girl immediately looked down on her gave a lot away about her personality. "Since you are new, I will let you get away with a sweet warning: Mr. Drew and I have been a couple for a long time so back off. I won't allow any girl talking to him when I'm away."

"Hey Brianna," Drew smiled a bit too friendly at his girlfriend.

"That's some trust in the relationship,"Leaf whispered to May who jolted out of her shock and averted her eyes from the couple in front of her.

"Yeah get lost newbies, don't think you're the _thing_ just because you're new," a girl called Melody with brown hair hugged Ash from behind. Ash frowned for a second before composing himself, but Misty noticed it and started to doubt their relationship.

"Don't you dare look at my Polarbear," a girl with reddish pigtail and an old frilly ribbons stood in front of them. Paul flinched at the nickname, but otherwise his face displayed no emotion whatsoever.

The last one had white blonde hair and cuddled into Red's blue jacked. "I don't really mind the newbies. Since this is mostly a school for trainers and coordinators with rich families, I wonder which family they are from...don't you want to know, honey?" She inched closer to her boyfriend and watched the sisters expectantly.

"Umm...our family name is Dusk?"May stated simply wondering why the girl wanted to know that.

"I never heard of them before," Brianna pondered for a moment, "what does your family do for a living?"

Our family is specifically trained to assassinate people, steal secret information, infiltrate secret organization and spy training in general to prevent people from abusing their pokemon for a bad cause. Of course, they couldn't say that and that's what Leaf answered instead: "Our family is just normal. Our dad is a gymleader in Petalburg and mom works in a bakery shop, is that all you want to know?"

"So you aren't rich?" Melody who was still clinging to Ash gaped like a frog.

"Does that matter?"Leaf asked now seriously annoyed by their attitude.

"Um, duh?"Brianna looked at them as if they were dumb. "In this school the basic rule is :if you are rich, you are popular. If you aren't, you are on the bottom of the food chain which brings me back to the topic...we and the boys are the top of the food chain and that makes us perfect for each other."

"In other words," Paul's girlfriend Ursula added, "just keep your hands off."

The Maples sweat dropped and May wondered were they could possibly store that much jealousy.

_(Dawn)Whoa talk about touchy._

_(May) Well they have an obsession. Almost scary._

_(Leaf)Give it a little bit wealth, then add a pinch arrogance et voilá you have the typical snobby bitch_

They started cracking up which earned them some weird stares from other students and the boys and their cranky girlfriends.

"I think we need to go to the initiation,"Misty just completely ignored that there were other people than her sisters around her. "I don't want you to be late on your first day."

"Geez Misty, you're not my mom," Dawn whined groggily and let her head hang. "Let's just go and get this test over with."

And so, they left for the initiation hall, leaving the rest of the group confused by their indifferent behavior.

_(May)Hey, do you believe in hate at first sight? I do now. Stupid tree face._

_(Dawn) That one boy was really in a bad mood. He could have said hello or something._

_(Leaf)Aw has our lil May a crush on Drewsy?_

_(May)No way. Have you seen his ego?_

_(Dawn)I agree with May. They are jerks. _

_(Misty)Yeah but Ash wasn't that bad. He was actually nice. _

_(May, Dawn, Leaf)Agreed._

They ended their telepathic chat when they arrived at the initiation hall where their test waited for them.

**XOXOX**

Drew just stared after them in awe and the other three did the same – well, if Paul can look surprised. Never had they met such a weird bunch of girls before. They didn't fawn over them, they didn't stalk them and they weren't trying to kiss up their asses because they were rich – those girls were just normal.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Brianna started to whine again."Make sure you never talk to them again."

"Hmmm."

Then the 'popular' crowd of girls left to watch the initiation of their newly declared archenemies as well. When they finally left, Drew turned to the others.

"The new girls gonna be fun to mess with," he murmured with a smile while twirling a ruby red rose between his fingers.

"Hn,"Paul grumbled. "The blue one is just troublesome."

"I think they are nice," Ash said. "For one, they don't stalk us."

Red smiled. "..."

"Whoa Red you are smiling," Ash's jaw dropped to the ground. He just watched his cousin shrug which meant in red language: _so what?_

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Initiation

**Note:** Thanks to Iloveikari, nessa 3456, Nadia Miki and yourtypicalluckyfan for reviewing :D

* * *

><p><em>The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want.<em>  
><em>- Ben Stein<em>

**CHAPTER TWO**

The sisters looked around, not sure where to go or what to do. Misty saw many students gather at the podiums in the hall and the ground beneath them started to vibrate a little when a huge man stomped over to where they stood. His arms were packed with muscles and he glanced at them through his sunglasses in an intimidating manner. The blonde man's outfit reminded her a lot of what she had seen in the military and the scar on his left shoulder confirmed it.

"Stand straight, new recruits, my name is Lt. Surge, ex- soldier and PE teacher of this school. During your time in this school you will call me _Sir, _did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, _Sir_!"

"Good,"he grumbled and lifted his sunglasses to observe them closer. "You don't look like you have ever had combat lessons before, but that isn't going to be an excuse. In this school even small girls have to work hard, meaning that I'll never go easy on you."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, _Sir_, " Leaf replied simply. "We don't need you to go easy on us."

"We'll see about that, just don't come crying to me later on. First you need to hand me all your pokemon and any other things that may give you advantages. I don't like cheaters and I'll punish them extremely."

The girls were hesitant to hand their bags over.

_(May) We are supposed to stop the organization that steals pokemon, not to hand them our pokemon on a silver tray._

_(Leaf)I feel uncomfortable, but we need to pass the test._

_(Dawn)But my little Piplup will be lonely..._

_(Misty) Stop jabbering and hand them over, we'll see them again soon!_

Lt. Surge took their pokemon and lead them to another entrance of the stadium. He ordered them to stand on four different blue glowing platforms. The light faded and the platforms started to rise to the surface, right at the center of he Grand Initiation Hall.

The whole school watched them with interest. Some people from the football team were cheering because of May's stunt from earlier.

_(Misty) Aren't we supposed to draw minimal attention?_

_(Dawn) Yep, I guess we failed._

May scanned the crowd and spotted a secluded area where the teachers chatted with another quietly. She spotted Solidad and Brock and suppressed the urge to jump onto their platform and hug them senseless. After all, if you're working for an international spy organization, you don't see each other often.

All of the sisters focused their attention on one man. The man they were supposed to stop.

Mr. Black was around the age of forty-five, but he already had some wrinkles in his face. The most apparent one was between his two eyebrows that deepened when he was thinking hard. His hair was pitch black with a glint of silver at some parts and he wore a black tuxedo with a dark red bow that was tied neatly around his neck. You could really say that he was an attractive man for his age, if it wasn't for his eyes. Mr. Black's eyes looked like solid rock – cold and soulless.

When he saw that the girls were staring at him he managed a small sweet smile. In the shadows behind him stood four people and Misty squinted her eyes to make out who that was. She was shocked to see Drew, Ash, Red and Paul and another guy with spiky auburn hair who flashed a cocky grin at her.

"Great we have some special audience over there,"Misty muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Lucky me, it's the annoying walking forest," May's voice was practically drenched in sarcasm.

"What is it?" Leaf turned, surprised to hear her cover-name. Her sister just rubbed her temples to repress a frustrated shriek.

"I wonder what this test is about..."Leaf pondered and observed the forming crowd of spectators calmly.

"No need to worry," Dawn grinned as bubbly as ever.

Suddenly a boy with black dread locks who was in really high spirits grabbed a microphone and jumped onto the stage, right into the spotlight.

"Welcome everyone! It's me again, Michael, your favorite commentator. Today, I want to introduce you to four new students at our great school. They are four sisters named May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf Dusk, so give them a warm welcome. Like always, you'll get to judge their skills with the touchscreens positioned in front of you. Remember, the yellow button is loser, the green is average, the blue is really good and the red one is if they are genius fighters. This is a test of combat ability, so do your best girls..."

Mr. Black gave the sign to begin and you could see the girls tense up. A beeping sound echoed through the hall and six doors opened simultaneously. Their opponents were white robots in plastic suits and they were armed with little paralyzing shooters.

May started to giggle quietly. "I think they have watched too much _Star Wars_."

"Well, at least we know where they got the idea from,"Misty joined her giggling.

The robots started to charge at the four bored looking girls. Leaf lamely side-stepped one robot making him run into another and watched them destroy themselves with amusement.

May signed and danced across the field. She dodged an attack and tripped a robot which made him fall to the ground. The poor thing looked a little helpless because it was just like a turtle on it's back, it just couldn't stand up.

Misty lightly stepped behind a robot and stole his weapon and then she paralyzed two others with it. Dawn just skidded happily across the field, side-stepping attacks so that they would always hit other robots.

(May_)_ _Are they for real?_

_(Leaf) Maybe they need some help constructing robots..._

_(Dawn) I would volunteer, my technical knowledge developed some in the past year._

_(Misty)Don't let your guard down, this is just a bunch of trash...there must be something more to this test._

**XOXOX**

Destroyed parts of technology lay sprawled across the field and the girls waited patiently for something to happen. Mr. Black rose from his seat and went to get a microphone. "Since our little pets seem so bored, how about passing another test?" He said in smooth voice that had a sly ring to it. "Any volunteers?"

The crowd cheered, they loved to see fights between students.

Lt. Surge interrupted with a hint of concern for his new recruits in his voice,"Are you sure they can handle – "

"Are you questioning my authority?" Mr. Black flashed him a crooked smile that made even the wardrobe-shaped man from the army flinch.

"As you wish, headmaster," Lt. Surge turned around and glanced at his students."Who will volunteer to fight these girls?"

Four female hands shot up and they were joined by another group of three boys.

"Okay, let's challenge them. Brianna, Ursula, Melody, Joanna, Brendan, Kenny and Richy you're up."

**XOXOX**

All four girls were trained well in martial arts and survival training, but when it came down to it, May was their best martial artist. She just had a natural talent to find the weak spots of her opponents and immobilize them by attacking their nervous system.

Dawn on the other hand specialized in technology and weapons in general, being able to defuse bombs and crack the most difficult security system there is.

Their sharpshooter was without a doubt Misty, who is also the leader of their team. Lastly there is Leaf, who is a master of deception and trickery, making her either the bait or the brain of their team.

Leaf and May stood back to back and right next to them Misty and Dawn did the same. Their opponents surrounded them like wolfs hunting their prey, just that they failed to realize that they were the actual prey.

Brianna ran a hand through her hair and smiled wickedly, making it obvious that she was the one in command.

_(Misty)Leaf, you cover the left and May you'll –_

_(May) Let it go, Misty. We can handle them without a plan._

_(Leaf) May is right, just drop the commands, we've got your back_

_(Misty)Fine..._

_(Dawn)We are going to win anyway._

Misty nodded and Dawn relaxed and waited for their opponents to make the first move.

"Go everyone, let's welcome the newbies,"Brianna grinned triumphantly.

"They look so weak, it's not even worth my time,"Ursula yawned and held a hand in front of her mouth lazily. "I mean come on, we are elite students..."

"Just do what I say,"Brianna retorted annoyed and rolled her eyes. Melody, Ursula and Joanna obeyed and charged at them. The three other boys held back because they wanted to see their opponents strength first and be on the smart side.

Joanna tried to punch Leaf in the face, but the latter just ducked and let the blond haired girl punch the air. She tried again and again, each time failing to hit Leaf.

Meanwhile Melody aimed a side-kick at May who just caught her leg before it could make an impact. Then May took Melody's leg to control her movements and pushed her body over to Joanna who was too busy punching the air to notice her. Both of them fell on top of each other and struggled to get up, much like the robots did before.

At the same time Ursula crept behind Dawn who was busily admiring her nails and pulled at her hair. That was a big mistake.

"She's gonna blow, everybody hide." Leaf hid behind May who looked at Ursula with pity.

"Nobody touches my hair!" Dawn send a death glare at the girl. Then she went berserk and kicked the girl away. Whining, Ursula fell to the floor and Dawn smiled in victory. "What is it now? Can't take the hit?"

"What are you idiots doing? You were supposed to can them!" Brianna yelled.

"Can we have the robots back? At least they were quiet!" May whined and some people in the audience chuckled, just like in a reality show.

"Wow, you're really arrogant, aren't you? But let's see who's laughing when I'm through with you!"

With that said, Brianna charged at May, who giggled and dodged a kick that was supposed to hit her head. In one swift movement she kicked the leg that supported all of Brianna's weight away so that the red haired girl fell on the floor, shock evident on her face.

"Let's just get this over with..." Misty signed and they went to fight the boys. Leaf sat this one out so that the fight was evenly matched. Besides, she had to watch over the crying losers of the test. Make-up was running down their faces and Joanna tried to wipe her mascara to get it off, but was only making it worse.

_(Leaf) What's with all the make-up? I mean we wear some too, but this looks like they have been painted._

_(Misty) I never wear make-up. What's the point?Monkey is gonna stay monkey._

_(Dawn&May) But some people look better with it!_

_(Leaf) Hey, this wasn't meant to be trash talk, this was a serious question._

The three sisters had a little harder time with Brendan, Kenny and Richy because they were obviously better skilled. It ended with a draw because the boys lost motivation to kick the girls. All the students cheered and clapped for them loudly when the color red appeared on the big screen, the results of the voting. _Genius._

**XOXOX**

Eventually the test was over and the first part of their mission was accomplished: Mr. Black showed interest and that was all they wanted to accomplish. The hall cleared slowly and students chattered wildly about the recent events.

Misty was exceptionally happy because she didn't enjoy the scene their opponents caused before their test. Although the thought felt evil, she kinda liked to get them back for their words indirectly. More or less.

But May could tell from Brianna's glare that their small war wasn't over just yet. They were – self-proclaimed or not – the most popular girls in school. Sooner or later they would use their position on top of the food chain to take revenge. May however shrugged it off for the moment, after all they weren't in this school to make friends, right?

"Nice match, May!" Brendan Birch, a boy with black framed glasses and a white hat extended a hand towards May. "You are very talented in martial arts. Have you been in a sports club or something?"

"Uh...yeah something like that," May laughed nervously and tilted her head to the side. Leaf elbowed her in the ribs and mumbled a quiet _keep it together_.

"Thanks anyways," May smiled kindly at him and he introduced is two other friends, Kenny and Richy. Then Brendan leaned close to May and whispered in her ear, "By the way, those four deserved the lesson."

"How about we show you around school?" Kenny asked while grinning widely at Dawn.

"Come on. It's gonna be fun!" Richy put an arm around Misty's shoulders and showed a thumbs up.

Somewhere behind them someone gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Actually, it was not someone but a very familiar group of boys.

"That won't be necessary," their new headmaster interrupted coldly. "Your luggage is already in your dorm and you can go to the reception to retrieve your pokemon. My star students Drew, Paul, Red, Gary and Ash will help you get your schedules and accompany you to your dorm. Great performance by the way, I expect much of you in the future."

"If you will excuse me now, ladies,"Mr. Black smiled which kind of looked like his face hurt and waved the boys over.

_(May)Creepy dude...that smile sent shivers down my spine!_

_(Leaf)Man, it felt like he was looking into my mind._

_(Misty) Don't worry about that. More importantly, we should start with the observation program already._

_(Leaf) How about tonight?_

_(May) Sounds good._

_(Dawn) Guys, pay attention to the real world. The idiot squad is coming over._

_(May) Why do we have to hang out with them again?_

"So Birch, you lost to a girl?" A smug Drew stood in front of Brendan, arms crossed and the perfect arrogant smirk in place."What a pity...now you lost her, too. It's not your day today, huh?"

("What's that supposed to mean?" May yelled annoyed, but it was ignored.)

Everybody else stayed quiet. Interrupting would be like signing your own death wish.

"This isn't over, Hayden," Brendan sent a death glare at the boy," Besides you already have a girlfriend whom you should comfort right now because she lost really pathetically."

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I didn't ask for your opinion," Drew replied calmly, but dangerously. "If I remember you were the one losing, but you can't help delusional people."

"What are you implying, bastard?!"Brendan almost screamed. "If you're so confident, why don't you fight me, huh? Too scared?"

"My, my do you really think you can win?" the chartreuse haired boy raised a perfect eyebrow in disbelief.

"If you're not gonna break this nonsense up, I will beat you up!" Misty seethed, her hand was reaching for her always present mallet.

"No way...she is serious..."May shivered and tried to use Drew to shield herself from her sister's wrath. Dawn and Leaf looked equally frightened and managed to somehow pass the message of imminent danger to the others with their eyes.

"Let's go guys, before this gets outta control. See ya Misty," Richy winked at her and pushed the angry Brendan toward the door.

Kenny followed them a little slower. "You guys should join us and our friends at lunch!"

Then the door closed behind them.

"Pathetic," Paul scoffed bored when he watched the doors closing.

"Actually, I thought they were nice...at least they aren't like you, Mr. Life-is-a-senseless-hell-face," Dawn defended the guys.

"You talk a lot, don't you?" Paul replied annoyed and threw a typical glareat her.

Dawn punched his arm. "At the very least, I'm not boring like you!"

Ash interrupted them with a worried tone,"Um...I hate to break it to you guys, but we are running late for our special lesson today."

"What special lesson?" Misty asked curiously.

"You my friend are an idiot,"Paul smacked Ash on the forehead. "Those lessons are meant to be a secret between us and the headmaster."

Four pairs of eyes found each other, the suspicious look was mirrored in their faces as well. It was only day one and they already had a hint where to start looking for the secrets of the enemy.

"You called me your friend for the first time," the raved haired boy exclaimed happily and the rest of the group groaned.

Misty gauged in disbelief, "Didn't he hear the insult at all?"

"Ashy-boy, we still got half an hour to go. You're just afraid of Mr. Harley," Gary teased his childhood friend. "By the way ladies, I am Gary Oak, the hottest guy in this school and probably any school for that matter." He went over to Leaf and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Wanna go on a date with me cutie?"

Angrily, she swatted his hand away,"Not interested and don't touch me."

"A feisty one... I approve," Gary smirked and was about to take her hand when Red intercepted it. The black haired boy shook his head and Gary looked a little pissed off.

"Gary Oak! I don't even know the meaning of the word fear!" Ash yelled at his friend, suddenly remembering that he insulted him.

"Then again, you don't know the meaning of most words," Paul chuckled quietly. This time the girls joined in and they decided to head to get their schedules.

**XOXOX**

Their rooms were located in the south of the campus and the building was not really big and designed like the rest of Silver High. It was surrounded by a meadow with tiny flowers in every color of the rainbow. Some big old looking beech trees were standing close by and Misty jumped in joy when she spotted the pool in the backyyard.

"Wow! Look at that, do we have that little house all to ourselves?" Leaf grinned happily at their new home for the time being. Small but cozy, just the way she liked it. The serenity and calmness was also very good for her studies.

"Our pokemon will love this for sure," May commented excitedly. "This is just beautiful."

"I can even go swimming everyday, but let's go to the beach soon, too." Misty eyes were filled with joy.

Dawn was already running around, squealing like a maniac on the loose. The boys felt irritated by their excitement over the small cottage, but were also intrigued by it. Since the Silver High is mainly for rich heirs of well-known companies, it was something normal to them.

"Well you wouldn't be in such a good mood if you saw our dorm," Gary smirked. "In comparison to ours, yours is an eggshell."

"Don't insult our house!" Leaf smacked his head. "And stop showing off, that's rude."

"Aye, aye sir!" Gary chuckled when he saw her angered face.

Drew then turned towards May. "You know, this weekend there is a party at our dorm... maybe we'll invite you, if you beg a little bit."

"Hmpf!" May snorted. "Maybe I don't even want to go to your stupid party."

"Just think about it, beautiful." Gary smiled a lopsided smile. "But I would be happy if you would come...I mean all of you pretty ladies."

He bowed in front of May and kissed the back of her hand. May felt a tinge of pink making a way to her face, the boy was a player obviously, but he had some kind of charm.

Then again, she heard that noise of teeth grinding against each other, coming from right next to her.

_(May) Did you hear that? Or am I imagining things in my head...again._

_(Misty) Nope, I didn't hear anything._

_(Leaf) Except us, there is nobody in your head._

_(May) Dawn, did you make weird noises in my head?_

_(Dawn) No, it wasn't me! I swear._

_(May) Weird...hey ! You should get out of my head, too. Maybe our chat is broken?_

_(Misty) Nah – that can't be it's a power not a computer..._

_(May) Oh...I still wonder what that noise was!_

Red tapped on Ash's shoulder and pointed with his finger towards the main building.

Ash signed. "Red is right we need to go to the special lesson and besides we should find our girlfriends. See ya tomorrow."

Paul, Ash, Gary, Red and Drew turned to leave and started to walk away. Only Drew stopped in his movement and swiftly threw something over his shoulder.

"Catch November!"

Being a spy and everything, May had no trouble to catch the thing. She looked at the flower in her hand with a surprised expression on her face.

"_A rose?" _She asked herself quietly.

Then anger flashed through her again and the warm feeling from before vanished. That brat got her name wrong...again! What's wrong with this day?

**To Be Continued **


	4. Class Disaster

**Note: **A big thanks to xXMoonfliesXx, Monochrome13, Left-to-die, NadiaMiki, Fmprmr1 and yourtypicalluckyfan for reviewing :D

* * *

><p><em>When life gives you lemons…throw them over your shoulder and look for an orange!<em>

**CHAPTER THREE**

The ticking clock on the wall showed 7:30 am and the girls lay spreaded in their living room that was connected to their modern kitchen. Through the glassy walls in the back you could see the sun rise above the edge of the extinct volcano that surrounded Sootopolis City.

Leaf was hanging upside down from a chair, books draped around her and intermingling with her messy hair. Her face already turned red from all the blood which rushed into her head.

Misty lay sprawled on the parquet and you could hear her snore lightly. Around her were some files containing information about the teachers at Silver High and some maps of the campus.

May's head rested on her red laptop that displayed variable observation cameras. The rest of her body was in a half sitting position which looked quite uncomfortable.

The most comfortable position was conquered by Dawn – she had the sofa to herself – and was sucking on her thumb like a baby. Additionally, she hugged something that looked like a laptop and it was named 'Johnny the Second'.

All in all it was a scene you would have loved to take a photo of and use it for bribery. Yesterday night, they were busy with attaching cameras all over the campus and that took a long time since the place was filled with those 'star wars' guard robots.

One time, May almost got caught when she tried to attach a camera in the main hall and she could barely hold herself at the ceiling. Then fifteen of those guards showed up and she needed to stay there for half an hour. Lucky for her that she didn't have to go on the toilet or something.

Misty and Leaf worked the rest of the night on the information about the teachers, the history of Soothopolis and tried to find out everything about the Black Organization in general. Dawn and May observed their cameras and came to the conclusion that they surely need one at Mr. Black's office, but failed to come up with a plan how to do it.

"_All students, wake up! I repeat: WAKE UP!" _Lt. Surge announced through loudspeakers that were attached to every building at the school.

"What a nice way to tell somebody to get ready," Misty groaned and freed herself from the files. "He's worse than our brother."

"There she goes again with her morning issue,"May yawned groggily and stretched her body. "Are you ever gonna be happy when you wake up? I mean, you would try to kill someone who would be as excited as Dawn in the morning."

"No, I hate mornings, but we are on a mission, so there is nothing to do about it," Misty replied and went to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Dawn pointed a finger at May and cracked up, earning a confused look from her.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Go...get...a...mirror." The bluenette managed to say between gasps and her sister went to a mirror to check her reflection.

"No way!" She touched her face that had an red imprint of the keyboard she slept on. "How am I gonna fix this up before our first period? Dawn... I need your help."

"No prob sis, it will disappear in just a couple of minutes," Dawn giggled. " By the way, what's up with Leafy?"

"Get up your lazy butt,"May yelled at her and pulled at Leaf's arm. "I know you are tired, but we all are. How can you even sleep in this position?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"Leaf sat up dizzily and held her head in shock. "Whoa! My head feels weird and why is everything doubled..." She tried to stand up but failed terribly. Instead she landed with her back on the floor. Dawn and Leaf watched her with amusement.

They all made themselves presentable for school, meaning they were wearing a similar school uniform just like before. Casual clothes would be cooler, but they weren't allowed at this elite schools anyway.

Leaf got some cereals and milk for everyone, Misty made some fresh fruits with yogurt and they settled down on their dark wooded table.

"Oh we totally forgot to compare our schedules yesterday," Misty said excitedly, morning issue completely forgotten. "Let me see yours, I hope we have classes together."

The sisters put their schedules on the table to compare. The subjects were mixed between normal education and pokemon studies.

Those were their lessons for everyday the rest of the year. "Um, well lets see so we got English together, Pokemon Adventures and PE." Misty pondered. "The rest is more or less split up and the only lessons that we are separated all together is the first and the sixth."

"D'awww," Dawn made a sad puppy face. "I would have loved to have more classes with you."

"Yes that would be great," May hummed. "But we have classes with Solidad and Brock as our teachers so it won't be that bad..."

"Holy shit!" Leaf yelled in pure horror. "It's the _witch _! Look Mrs. Jefreys is our english teacher..."

"What? No way!"Misty made a concerned face. "Why is she even here? No, no ,no,no...that can't be. She's gonna blow our cover."

Dawn fumbled with her silver necklace nervously. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?..." She got several red hectic spots on her face.

"As stupid as it sounds we need to skip that class until we have a solution!"Leaf signed in disappointment. Of course, the perfect student disliked to skip any school subject.

"We should definitely call dad today," Misty thought aloud. "Maybe he has an idea how to handle this."

May glanced at the clock. "AH! Oh my gosh, we only have like ten minutes left."

Without any further conversation they ran to their classes with unnatural speed. All of them were regarding their environment carefully so they wouldn't run into the _witch_ by accident.

**XOXOX**

The brunette barely arrived at her biology class and knocked at the door shyly. A deep male voice called her inside, so May closed the door behind her and looked at the teacher. According to the files his name was Mr. Harley. He had long curly purple hair and his outfit was mostly consisting of poison green. His purple eyes bored into her sapphire ones and May felt like she knows him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Hello, honey!" Mr. Harley smiled a wide creepy smile that reminded her of a big mouthed toad. "Class may I have your attention please, we have a new darling over here. Please introduce yourself, there is now need to be shy."

May was a little bit freaked out that a man at the age of thirty somewhat called her 'honey'. Who in their right minds wouldn't be?

"The name is May, May Map – Dusk!"

_(Misty) May you idiot._

_(May) Shut up! I'm used to Maple...I hope nobody noticed though._

_(Misty) If you want to avoid my mallet then it better be!_

In the classroom the brunette gulped in fear from her sisters wrath.

_(May) Please not the mallet. I'll do anything you want._

"So May Mapdusk, would you please take a seat?"

"Um, sorry but the name was May Dusk not Mapdusk," May corrected him, earning a dangerous glare from the teacher.

"Whatever, honey, take a seat!" Mr. Harley went to the blackboard and scribbled something about the mating behavior of frogs on it with white calk. May just thought that that topic fits him perfectly since he looks like a frog himself.

The girl glanced shyly around the room only to spot some all to familiar faces. In the back row the Drew slouched in a seat, his small smile grew devious when he spotted May who just cursed her luck. Next to him sat his cherry haired girlfriend who was staring at him dreamily and send occasional daggers at the new girl.

May decided to sit next to Brendan who waved happily at her and she smiled back. She chose the seat because she liked the optimistic aura that surrounded him...and because it was kind of the last one left.

Unfortunately for her, right on the other side of her was the cocky Grasshead. Out of the corner of her eyes, May could see him sneak glances at her, but she ignored him most of the time. Actually, she just wanted to avoid anymore trouble with that cow who was his girlfriend.

Not only that, but Mr. Harley's lesson was making her want to commit suicide...seriously she could clearly understand why Ash was afraid of this man.

She laughed at a joke about a movie that they boy with the white hat and the reddish eyes told her. May then had the weird feeling that someone stared at her again and she scanned the room for the person.

Suddenly, her cellphone started to light up, showing that she received a new message.

**From: Unknown **

So...are you coming to the party?

May concentrated on the message and tried to find out who sent it. Obviously, it couldn't be one her sisters because they could speak through telepathy. It dawned on her when she heard a quiet chuckle next to her."Drew !" She scoffed quietly.

**From: Unknown**

Airhead! Did you seriously need 4 minutes to find that out? :'D

**From: May**

Stalker! Where did you get my number? -_-'

**From: Drew**

Dawn. Come on you know you wanted my number ;) So are you coming?

A vein popped on May's forehead and she screamed internally at Dawn who almost fell out of her seat in French. Poor Dawn.

_(May) Dawn, why did you give my number to the jerk?_

_(Dawn) Cause he asked and you two would make a cute couple._

_(May) We would NOT BE A CUTE COUPLE! Get that nonsense out of your mind._

_(Dawn) Geez, stop screaming at me._

_(May) We'll talk about this later and don't think I haven't seen the way you looked at Paul._

_(Dawn) Hey! That's a lie!_

She signed, rubbed her temples and tried to control her anger. After a while, she felt at peace and tried to concentrate on Mr. Harley's lesson. Until her phone buzzed again.

**From:Drew**

Dreaming about me?;)

**From:May**

Dream on bastard and I don't wanna go to your party. Why do you care?

**From:Drew**

Don't lie, April. I just thought that people like you with no class should be able to see our great life ;)

**From:May**

I'm not lying and I so have class. You are a stalker and have grass sprouting on your head. For the last time, my name is May !

**From:Drew**

Party starts 10 pm. See you there.

**From:May**

Talk about pushy rich people...I'll talk to my sisters about it.

**XOXOX**

The bluenette almost dozed off in French, if it hadn't been for May screaming at her. Dawn glanced at the blackboard with blazing eyes, cursing her sisters temper. What's so wrong about helping May a bit with her love life?

_(May) Everything!_

_(Dawn) Don't stalk my thoughts._

_(Leaf)That's kinda inevitable, Dawn. It feels like you throw you thoughts at us._

_(Misty) And you should really leave May alone._

_(May) Yeah, what she said!_

_(Dawn) Get outta my head!_

_(May, Dawn, Misty) Whoa, whatever floats your boat._

The usually bubbly girl hit her forehead against the table. Her head started to develop a headache from all the stress and the lack of sleep so that even Mrs. Fatina shot a worried glance at her, but didn't say and Paul just sat behind her.

Paul looked unemotional all the way through the class and Dawn wondered why he even took French as a subject. Sometimes, he looked at her and muttered something that sounded like 'insane girl'while Ursula had her fun throwing paper pellets at her head which only reinforced the bluenette's pain.

She was glad that she had Kenny sitting next to her who was helping her with the stuff she didn't understand. When the first period was finally over she went to meet her sisters at their dorm. She knew they really couldn't risk that Mrs. Jefreys recognizes because that would expose their identity.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The force made her stumble until she was an inch away from deep onyx eyes.

"Where do you think you are going Troublesome?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Dawn freed herself and took a step back. The small distance between her and Paul made her uncomfortable. "And my name is Dawn. D-a-w-n!"

"Whatever ,Troublesome." Paul smirked a bit, but it was barely recognizable on his face. "English is that way."

"Yes, but my dorm is that way!" Dawn smiled sheepishly. "I don't feel so well...right now! I have a headache...hehe..." That wasn't even a lie. Paul looked at her what she detected as suspicious and concern.

_(Dawn)Wait ...concern? Why concern?_

_(May)Aw, how cute. He must like you._

_(Misty) Dawn got the ice block to melt!_

_(Dawn) Yeah...wait what? No!NO! Hell no!_

Dawn shook her head furiously. Paul who had been oblivious to their silent conversation stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "You are insane."

_(Misty) Whoa stomp at his foot for the comment, sis._

_(May) Yeah, stop flirting and show him._

"Hmpf!" Dawn glared at Paul. "The voices in my head may not be real but they have pretty good ideas."

With that said, Dawn stomped on the left foot of the surprised guy and walked away. Paul tried not to let the pain show, so he just scoffed and walked to his English class. "Troublesome!"

**XOXOX**

May's stomach was longing for food and made that desire audible. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to ignore the weird glances she earned. The line in front of the food counter was long, but somehow they managed to get their lunch. A group of people waved them to come over. They were Kenny, Brendan, Richie and a girl with spiky orange hair that looked a bit tomboyish.

Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf took the four seats in front of them and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?"Misty grinned at Richie who returned the gesture. Kenny then introduced them to the girl whose name was Zoey.

"Hey so is anyone of you interested in coordinating?" Zoey asked the newcomers excitedly.

"Sure," May grinned and pointed at Dawn. "We both are coordinators. Leaf and Misty are more into battles, but maybe we'll get them to try it out someday."

"That's cool." Brendan complimented and the turned to May. "I'm more into battles, but coordinating is really cool if you know what you're doing."

They continued to chat about their experiences in coordinating and battling for a while. Everybody watched in amazement how May devoured her tray of food because in just two minutes her tray was empty and her stomach was full. There was a smudge of chocolate pudding on her cheek.

"Just so you know," Dawn laughed at their shocked faces. "She has fast metabolism, otherwise she wouldn't look this way anymore. It's normal for her to eat that food mountain."

"It's like her stomach is a gigantic black hole," Brendan said big eyed. " I wonder how much she can fit in there..."

"Gee thanks, it's not like I can help it," May smacked his head obviously angry. Then the food fanatic took a deep breath to ask the question that bothered her for a while already. "Um, Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know something about those parties that Drew and his gang always throw? Because they invited us and he is bugging me all the time," she asked curiously and even her sisters perked up from their food.

"Okay, please be careful with them. Actually, it's not really them, but Brianna and her crew. Not only are these groups the most trusted students here at Silver High , they are also the most popular," Zoey said with a serious look on her face.

"They kinda told us..." Leaf rolled her eyes when she saw Gary wiggle his eyebrows at her from afar.

Zoey then looked at them in pity. "You kinda have to go to their party. Anything else would be social suicide, really. Be careful and remember that you should not let yourself talk into doing things you don´t want to do..."

Misty laid a hand on her shoulder. "What did they make you do?"

"Actually I was friends with Brianna and her gang for a while but on one party Joanna said if I wouldn´t strip in front of everyone they wouldn´t be my friends anymore. I was fragile at that time and so I listened to them. It was the most embarrassing thing I did ever do and since that day they kicked me out of the _cool_ group."

May´s eyes filled with rage. "How dare they did that to you! Wow, they are oh-so cool." She fished her Iphone out of her pocket and typed the message.

**From:****May**

**To:****Drew**

**Time:**** 11:37**

**Alright. We r coming**

They looked over to the boys table. May saw Drew wearing his infamous smirk and waving with his cellphone. She gritted her teeth when she saw that he was clearly amused by his victory. May didn´t know why but she felt disappointed. The boys smiles wavered when they saw the girls expressions and they looked at them with tons of questions in their eyes.

_(May) How could he just watch when his girlfriend did something so horrible to Zoey?_

_(Dawn) I can´t believe Paul either._

_(Misty) Don´t forget Ash._

_(Leaf) I would love to kick the rest of them ,too. But maybe they didn´t know about it? I mean how likely is it that the little girlies told them the real story?_

Richy smiled at the fuming Misty. "Misty? I think it´s okay. That incident lays in the past and Zoey is fine." Misty relaxed slightly and thanked him.

Brendan put an arm around May´s shoulder seeing that she was upset about something. "Hey whatever it is, May. You can always tell me!"

The girls tried to hide their disappointment as much as they could. When they walked by the _cool table_ they shot one last glance at them. What they saw shocked them even though it shouldn´t.

Brianna was sitting on Drew´s lap pressing herself to him in an inappropriate way. She grinned wickedly at May before pressing her glossy lips to his. Joanna kissed Red on his neck linked her arm with his. Ursula laced her hands through Paul´s hair and brought him closer to her. Lastly there was Melody who whispered something in Ash´s ear that made him blush.

"Get a room!" Misty sneered. And four heads snapped up to them with guilty expression or did they just imagine that?

The Maple sisters had disgusted looks on their faces.

_(Dawn)Ew, I´ll never get rid of this image. _

_(May)It´s not like we care what they do with their girlfriends, right?_

_(Dawn) May you´re in denial. _

_(May) Then you are too._

_(Leaf) I dunno what you are talking about but battle class is about to start._

_(Misty) Besides we need to keep the golden rule anyways._

_(Dawn,May, Misty)Huh? What rule?_

_(Misty) Never fall in love with somebody. Especially the enemy._


	5. Witch

_**Note: **Following people are awesome: Morbid4everFlaming, MudkipLover33, Fprmr1, Left-to-die, AnimexLover4ever, yourtypicalluckyfan, NadiaMiki, Monochrome13, Otaku Neko Girl 2000, The Majestic Golden Rose, Drewxmay4eva and pikatchushinystar. Thanks for your support :D_

* * *

><p><em>Love can neither be created nor be destroyed,<em>

_it can only be changed from one person to another._

_Newtowns Law of Romance_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Attention! Attention! Drew, Paul, Ash, Red and Gary please come to Mr. Blacks office," a female announcer said through the school's microphone. A creaking sound ended the announcement which made some students wince and protect their ears. Mentioned four boys perked up from their lunch and they were relieved to have an excuse to leave the table. Their girlfiends moaned sadly, but stayed behind because they would never disobey the headmaster's order,

"Urg, that ruined my face," Drew got himself a napkin to wipe some pink lip gloss from his cheek. " Why do they use that stuff anyway? It's sticky and tastes bad."

"I'm glad Melody doesn't use that," Ash cringed at the image. "Do you know what was up with Misty earlier? She looked pissed."

"Don't know, don't care, they all seemed pissed at something," Paul stated. "I bet it's because of Birch and his friends...they gossip a lot."

"Hm, maybe we should teach them a lesson for messing with us," Drew pondered evilly and imagined several ways to torture Brendan Birch. "What do you think Red?"

Said boy just signed in disappointment and shook his head. In his eyes revenge on someone who didn't even do something was a pointless to do. Paul agreed with him on that topic, although he really disliked that boy called Kenny. Just remembering that boy made him clench his teeth and his hand balled into a fist.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gary said slyly, making Red roll his eyes because he could only guess it was something childish.

Paul groaned. "Nobody wants to, but that doesn't stop you anyway."

"I think you are jealous,"Gary just put a hand on the plum heads shoulder and beamed. "I mean... the new girls are hotties and I have the feeling that you never liked you girlfriends for some reason anyway."

"Jealous?" Paul scoffed. "As if..."

"Why would I be jealous of Birch and July?" Drew smirked arrogantly, but his eyebrow was slightly twitching. "She is such a klutz and agressive."

Ash just looked confused at his childhood friend. "What do you mean jealous?"

Instantaneously, the whole group shot a glare at Ash who covered in fear. The plum haired boy was wondering why he was even friends with such an idiot.

"I don't know what made you so dumb, but it works. You sure that your mom didn't drop you or something?"

"That was a low blow!" Ash got angry and pointed at Paul's face. "And I am not jealous of anybody. Don't insult me because I'm gonna be a pokemon master soon. Hah –"

"So you don't have a problem if I...maybe...Leaf is hot...or May?" Gary pondered with a sneaky smile on his face."Hmmm...Dawn got nice curves and Misty is fun."

In his peripheral vision he could see their reactions and they were positively looking like they would love to murder him. "Come on guys it was just a joke...or maybe not?"

**"Gaaary Oak!"**

"Yep that's my name!"

The crew ran after him and chased him all over the campus. They skidded to halt in front of the headmasters office and knocked at the door.

**XOXOX**

Mr. Black sat in his worn out leather arm chair and turned to them with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Do you know why you are here?"

The boys shook their heads confused. Ash looked around the room for an answer, but the beeping computers and bookshelves didn't give any information to him. Gary saw that and laughed quietly at his expression.

"Well, it seems like members of the Marple Organization infiltrated our school," he paused for a minute to let the information sink in. "They must have been here for a while now and I suspect Brendan Birch and his friends to be the spies."

Paul clenched his firsts when Mr. Black mentioned the Maple Organization and his face became unreadable. Similar reactions could be seen on the faces of the rest, especially Drew's eyes became small and full of hatred and Ash even muttered some curses.

"I always told you how dangerous this organization is for our school. They stand against everything we are without any reason. The most cruel one of them is their leader, Norman Maple. I want you to find prove that Birch and his gang really belong to that organization and then bring them to me. Understood?"

**"Yes, Mr. Black!"**

"Good...very good," he smiled an unusual smile and it looked like he really didn't do that often. " In order to get closer to his group you must befriend their friends. I don't really care how you do it, but get me that information. Furthermore, I observed their affection for the new girls...um...Dusk, I think? Maybe you can start there. Make them fall in love with you and then you can get Birch."

"Yes we can do that,"the emerald eyed boy smirked. "But what about our girlfriends?"

"We don't have use for them any longer. Their parents already gave us the money we needed for our project," Mr. Black swayed his hand dismissively which was a sign that the conversation was over. "Now go and do your job."

They closed the old wooded door behind them and Ash leaped into the air. "We are free!"

They watched him run around in circles like a maniac but laughed with him.

**XOXOX**

_Flashback (a year ago)_

Ash, Drew, Paul and Red were called to Mr. Black's office. They had been on Silver High since they were little and always been his favored students because of their talent in combat and pokemon battles. While wondering why they were ordered to his office, the four boys tried to shake off a horde of fangirls.

"Paul, run. They have a net!"

Ash turned around and recognized a group of four obsessed girls who were their biggest fans. He was a bit scared by the way Melody had a fishing net in her hands to capture them. Ursula had an insane look on her face and called out her Gabite to carry her.

"Annoying brats!" Paul grunted but increased his speed.

The green haired boy shot a look over his shoulder and saw Brianna threw air-kisses at him. Drew flinched and grabbed Red's arm to drag him along faster.

"Reddy weddy!" Joanna yelled. "Come back to me!"

Panic shot across the black-haired boys face and now he was the one dragging Drew along. Finally, they closed the office door behind them and slid down on the ground. They were panting heavily from all the unwanted running exercise.

"You are late," Mr. Black threw a scolding look at them and scrunched his nose when he saw their disheveled looks.

"We are sorry, headmaster," Ash said nervously. "Some girls were chasing us again."

"I don't care," Mr. Blacks eyes caught fire. "In my school reigns discipline. You'll get your punishment later, but first I will tell you why I called you to my office."

The four boys looked expectantly at him.

"At the moment we need to finance a new project that we are working on and the money that the school has is not enough. That's why we need donators. We found some a very good ones from the _Lilycove Company,_but they have one request before they give us the money."

"Which is?" Red asked quietly but concerned. The others stared at him because they were still not used to him talking.

"So he can talk," Drew teased quietly and Red shot him a warning look.

"They want you to date their daughters who also attend this school. You may know them, their names are Ursula, Joanna, Melody and Brianna. I also think it's a good idea for our schools image since those girls are quite popular amongst the students."

"Hell no!" Paul yelled in anger.

"What? You can't tell us whom we should date!" Drew said in exasperation. Ash was close to crying while Red stood there with wide eyes.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! You are gonna get expelled if you don't do what I want," Mr. Black yelled at them before he composed himself and smiled sweetly. "So will you come and meet your new girlfriends?"

The boys obliged and wore fake masks of enthusiasm on their faces.

**XOXOX**

Drew signed contently, trying to erase every memory of the past year. No Brianna anymore. No Ursula, Joanna and Melody. No shrieking, kissing and stalking...what a relief.

His free flow of happy thoughts stopped at the thought of the new girl, namely May. He was irked by the fact that she didn't swoon over him and he wondered why. After all, she was the first girl who didn't. It surprised him that that was just yesterday that they met the weird Dusk sisters. Somewhere down in his stomach he felt a warm feeling that spread through his whole body.

"The lunch must have been spoiled," Drew muttered and Roserade glanced at him in confusion.

"Now we just need to plan the big break-up..." Gary grinned mischievously at the group. "And I already have a pretty good idea what to do."

That caught the boys attention and they leaned closer to Gary to listen to his plan. A couple of minutes later the group separated and walked to their classes with a smile of satisfaction on their faces.

"This is a party that nobody will forget..."

**XOXOX**

The classes after lunch passed in a blur. Nothing interesting happened except that they got some more homework. The girls were unhappy to discover that they had almost every class with the jerk squad. It certainly didn't help their concentration because they were constantly teased. But who said school was easy?

Dawn had a cheerful smile on her face when she skipped over to Adventure Class, a subject she never heard of. I didn't really matter to her because her sisters plus Solidad and Brock were there.

The afternoon sun lit up the classroom which had pictures pinned all over the walls. They showed different landscapes, pokemon, people, ancient ruins and cities. Misty's eyes grew wide at the collection of the sea pokemon.

"Isn't that Tentacruel just gorgeous?" Misty exclaimed happily. Dawn and May shook their heads in disbelief...A giant octopus with red bulbs on his head didn't make their top ten list of gorgeous things.

Leaf snickered and stepped behind Misty. "How about that Caterpie? It's so adorable eating that apple."

"Bug! Make it go away,"Misty shrieked tried to throw the picture away, thereby accidentally pushing Leaf into someone.

"Sorry," Leaf blushed and looked apologetically at the person whom she recognized as Red. Said boy just smiled at her and shrugged as if saying '_no problem'__. _Dawn and May broke into a fit of laughter while Misty was still watching the dreaded picture from afar, too scared to get closer.

"Stop laughing you two. It's not funny," Misty pouted. "I'm really scared of them."

Red tucked at Leaf's arm and motioned her to follow him. She waited until her sisters composed themselves and then they went after him. If they knew where the black haired boy with the cap was headed they wouldn't have followed.

_(Leaf) At least their little fans aren't here. Otherwise this wouldn't end well._

_(May) Still, I wanna go somewhere else. Leaf why did you follow Red?_

_(Leaf) ..._

Ash was grinning at Misty and waving frantically. The orange haired girl rolled her eyes and took the seat next to him. They started to talk about Battle Class and the upcoming tournament.

Gary pulled at Leaf's arm – just like Red before – and forced her into the seat next to him. "Hello, Beautiful, can I borrow a dollar?"

"...Oak,"the brunette had an annoyed look on her face. "What for?"

"I want to call my mom and tell her that I just met the woman of my dreams," a flirty smile made a way to his face which might have made another girl melt into a puddle.

Leaf snickered and shot him a challenging glance. "I don't understand why girls fall for you at all. The pick-up line was cheesy."

The spiky auburn haired boy pretended to be hurt by the comment. "Ouch, Leafy. You really hurt my feelings."

Dawn signed now it was either Mr. Grumpy or Mr. Arrogant. Why not go with Mr. Grumpy? At least he will not bother her and May can sit with Drew. Paul didn't even acknowledge the bluenette who sat down beside him. So Dawn got bored and watched May sitting next to her rival. Earlier, the two coordinators had a heated argument about who would crush the other one in a battle. It ended with a furious May who challenged the smirking Drew to a battle this afternoon.

"Cabbage brain," May greeted him grumpily, trying not to look at him.

"You seem to be in a good mood, September," Drew retorted sarcastically. "I have the feeling this is about our upcoming battle. Nervous?"

"Me?I'm not nervous," May scoffed. "Besides, the month thing is getting old, you know?"

"I'd agree with you but then we both would be wrong," he chuckled quietly.

"Why you little –" May seethed while balling her fist. Her face shifted from normal to an angry red and Drew watched her with amusement.

Then the two teachers – Brock and Solidad – entered the room thereby ending all conversations.

"Good afternoon everyone," a woman in her twenties with flowing pink hair greeted the class friendly. "As you may already know we have some new students in our class. Please welcome Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn Dusk."

She threw a mysterious smile at them and the girls beamed back. Brock then cleared his throat and began his speech. He looked a little older from when the Maples last saw him and his skin was a bit darker, probably because of the high solar radiation around Soothopolis.

"Nice to see you again, we have an announcement to make. Since Adventures Class is all about exploring and researching, Solidad and I decided that we want to do a project with you. Listen up so I don't have to explain it twice...Every student will be part of a team and each team is going to work on a different topic in a different area. You will get a camera to record your adventure on your special field trips next weak. Then you will have until the weekend to edit the video, okay? Then you have to present your results in class."

The class started to murmur about the project – most of them were wondering whom they are paired up with.

"Aw, I love making movies," Dawn said happily while putting a hand to her heart.

Paul side-glanced at her. "Seems like you love everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn's hand curled into a fist and she glared at the plum head.

"On this sheet of paper are the Teams," Solidad interrupted the chatting class. "Please don't rip my hands off. Everybody just go quietly and take a look." She hung a list to the blackboard and as expected the whole class dashed forward. The teachers barely had time to rescue themselves from the mob of teenagers and hid behind a desk.

The list read:

Team Blue: Sky Pillar

_Zoey, Brendan, Richy, Kenny_

Team Green: Marine Cave

_May, Misty, Drew, Ash_

Team Yellow: Mt. Pyre

_Dawn, Meggie, Paul, Conway_

Team Red: Mt. Chimney

_Leaf, Gary, Red, Yellow_

"Uh-oh. This can't be true there must be a mistake somewhere," May said frantically, trying to find a way out of this.

"Guess I am stuck with you, June," a snobby voice spoke right into her ear, startling her. May stumbled over a bag in shock and heard him chuckle when Misty helped her up.

"You are such a klutz," Drew had a small smile on his face and his eyes held a teasing glint. "And now you're falling for me to?"

"This is your fault...and I am not falling for you. In fact I hate you," May snapped at him with all her might.

It wasn't meant to come out that sharp, but even Drew was taken aback for a moment. Quickly composing himself, he rolled his eyes. Sure, he liked tease her a lot, but she shouldn't take it so seriously.

_(May) Please, can I swap groups with one of you?_

_(Dawn) Sure, but mine isn't any good either._

Meanwhile a nerdy boy with big glasses made his way over to the bubbly bluenette. His dark green hair was long and greasy. "So your name is Dawn, huh? My name is Conway. We are gonna be a good team...yes, a good team."

"Um, nice too meet you, too?" Dawn smiled awkwardly and turned to greet a girl with short pink hair named Meggie. Paul stood next to her with an expressionless face.

_(Dawn) See what I mean?!_

_(_May)_Maybe my group isn't that bad. I have Misty and Ash is nice, too._

_(Leaf) Yeah May, be happy. I'm stuck with the perv and the talkative person._

_(Dawn) But that girl named Yellow seems nice. _

_(Leaf) I hope so...I can't deal with drama._

_(Misty) Oh my god, Ash is so dense...we will never get this project done._

_(May) Agreed._

_(Misty) But he we get to go to the ocean! I love the water!_

_(May) Okay, maybe Ash is the last normal person in this class._

_(Misty) Who died?_

**XOXOX**

Later that day the Maple sisters walked back to their dorm from PE. During their last laps the weather changed dramatically into a heavy rainfall. Such drastic weather conditions were quite common in this area because the city is located in the middle of the ocean.

It didn't help that their sportswear was made for summer and consisted of green tank tops and short hot pants. Now, they were soaked to the bone.

"When are we there?" the shivering May whined for the millionth time. Her brown hair darkened visibly and clung to her face.

Misty's teeth shattered and she snapped annoyed,"We are there, when we are there."

"Is this even the right way?" Leaf asked while she rubbed her shoulders to get warm.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Dawn danced from puddle to puddle. "I think rain is fun."

Misty had a look of despair on her face. "It's cold. Please lets just hurry or we are gonna catch a cold."

They already made their way over half of the campus when they heard the sound of clacking heels behind them. They payed no attention to it and kept on walking, but the person wouldn't go away.

Leaf threw a look over their shoulder and froze.

_(Leaf) Girls ! It's the witch. What do we do?_

_(Misty,May,Dawn) What?_

_(Leaf) We need to disguise ourselves or she will see us._

Misty glanced around for a good place to hide or for something to disguise themselves with. The only thing that came into her view was a small muddy pond. Her sisters followed her gaze.

"No way. You are not gonna get me in there," Dawn's face displayed pure horror. "My hair will be ruined and it smells bad."

Misty, Leaf and May grinned at each other deviously.

"One...two...three! Go!"

They pushed Dawn into the pond and then jumped right after her. Dawn resurfaced and coughed up some brown mud.

"Oops, my bad," Leaf laughed but was pushed by Misty and May. Leaf was fast to get revenge, so she grabbed their arms and took them down with her. After recovering, they started to throw mud at each other and totally forgot why they jumped into the puddle in the first place. Their faces and clothes were covered in dirt and they laughed at each others looks.

The third oldest sister aimed a mud ball at Misty who was hiding behind a bush. At the last moment the orange haired girl dodged the attack.

_Splash._

The group stopped and turned around to their follower. Their eyes widened in shock. In front of them stood a small elderly woman with a lot of wrinkles on her face. Mrs. Jefreys tried to wipe the dirt from her dark red business suit and she looked far from happy.

"Fancy meeting you here, Maples," her icy blue eyes pierced right through them and she smiled diabolically. "Skipping school is such a bad habit."

Some of the sludge dripped from May's hair and broke the awkward and disturbing silence.

_(May) Um, someone got a plan?_

****To Be Continued...****


	6. Break Up

**_Note:_**_ Yay, got another one edited to GoldenGloryQueen, xXMoonflightXx, Monochrome13, AnimeXLuver4eva, NadiaMiki, yourtypicalluckyfan, animeartist123, 18, Morbid4everFlaming, Otaku Neko Ninja MikoTenshi, nessa3456, Guest, malory79080 and Caaro13 for reviewing. I can't tell you how happy your reviews made me ;) I'm getting addicted. ( I recommend to listen to the song used in this chapter on youtube while reading)_

* * *

><p><em>If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?<em>

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Dawn, Leaf and Misty woke up from their shock and tried to clear their minds from all the swearing words they thought the last seconds. They had a quick silent conversation and tried to develop a plan. However, they found no normal rational solution that didn't include violence or murder. The old lady had a stubborn mind and their mission was screwed if somebody knows their identity, but their solutions seemed a bit harsh.

_(Leaf) It's not like we could just kill her...This would be kinda conspicuous!_

_(Misty) Thanks, Captain Obvious. _

_(May) Very helpful._

"You are in deep trouble, ladies, "Mrs. Jefreys had an impatient look on her face and eyed them warily. "Detention and you need to repay me for the suit you ruined."

_(May) She hasn't changed._

_(Dawn) That suit is so ugly, why do we have to pay for that?_

_(Misty) Who cares?_

_(Dawn) Me..._

_(Misty) Fine, how about we think about something useful?_

_(Leaf) I've got a plan. How about the 'sleepy procedure'?_

_(May) Thank god, somebody has a decent idea._

May signed before she smiled a fake angels smile. "Alright Mrs. Jefreys, we are really sorry but is this really necessary? It was just an accident."

"I don't believe you, bratty girl. After all, the class skipping is an issue too," the witch seethed. "I will teach you some manners!"

Meanwhile, Leaf crept behind the old lady in red and pulled out a pokeball. Dawn checked their surroundings for other students or teachers and Misty helped May to keep the angry woman occupied.

"Venusaur, come out," Leaf whispered and soon after that a red flash followed. The big plant pokemon stared anticipating at its master. "Great... now use Sleep Powder."

The sisters covered their mouths and noses to avoid the effects of the attack. The air around Mrs. Jefreys was filled with turquoise colored powder and her eyelids started to drop slowly. Before the teacher fell to the ground the oldest sister caught her.

"Urg, for an old lady she weights a ton," Misty grumbled and pulled the lady on her back.

"Maybe it's because of all the chocolate she used to eat during lessons..." Leaf mused and got lost in thoughts about the past.

"Do we really have to kidnap her?" May whined. "And how are we gonna transport her? It's obvious that we can't walk over the campus like nothing happened. What are we supposed to say? It may look weird but Mrs. Jefreys likes to be dragged along by random students? Very likely..."

"We would look like teacher-nappers," Dawn laughed at her new invented word. "Although I doubt someone will miss her. Let's just ask dad what we should do with her."

The sisters made their way back to their dorm with Mrs. Jefreys who got carried by Venusaur. A couple of times they had to hide from other students or passersby and every time that happened their heartbeats quickened rapidly.

"Hey May! Look over here," a masculine voice screamed happily from somewhere beside them. The first thing they saw was a white hat which identified him as Brendan. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"We had a little fight,"May smiled nervously and brushed some mud from her sport uniform. "Hehe...what are you doing here?"

_(Dawn) Hide her. Hide her. Hide her!_

_(Misty) Where?_

_(Leaf) Let's just hope he is too preoccupied with May to notice. _

_(May) Shut up!_

Dawn, Misty and Leaf hid their mean teacher behind themselves and the big flower pokemon.

"Dunno...I just wanted to ask whether you want to be my date for the party on Friday?" he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Kenny and Richy asked too."

"Um, sorry Brendan," May scratched the back of her head. "But Drew and his gang are kinda picking us up. I know he has a girlfriend, but I promised him."

"It's okay, May," Brendan hung his head a little and seemed disappointed. "Just save a dance for me, okay?"

_(May) Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice!_

_(Dawn) No worries...I hope. Let's get outta here fast._

"Sure."

Kenny then strolled over. "Hey Dee-dee! Who is that behind your back?"

The Maple sisters froze in shock.

"Eh...um...that's a funny story...Don's call me that!"

"Geez, no need to get worked up," Kenny said a little bewildered. "I'm talking about your pokemon, Venusaur. It sure looks tough."

Leaf then butted in. "Thanks, it's my pokemon, but we are in a hurry right now. It was raining and we have to change clothes. See you at the party, right?"

Suddenly there was a sound that made the sisters hearts literally drop into their pants. The witch snored. Loudly.

Dawn faked a coughing fit and May pretended to pat her back sympathetically.

_(Leaf) Our lucky day._

_(Dawn) Oh boy._

"Oh my, that sounds awful. Maybe you should go see the school nurse," Kenny said concerned.

"We'll take care of her,"Misty winked at them and Dawn showed a thumbs up. "Yeah I'm fine. See you at the party!"

"Okay, see you then," Kenny and Brendan waved and left. The sisters let out the breath which they unconsciously held the whole time.

_(Misty) Well that was close._

They hurried to their dorm and hoisted the witch onto their sofa. After changing in something dry, they decided to call their father. The screen flashed alive and showed the picture of the charismatic Norman Maple.

"Good evening Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn. How is the mission doing? How are you?"

"Everything is going as planned...except...well have got a little problem with that teacher, Mrs. Jefreys," the girl with cerulean eyes pointed to the old woman that lay passed out on their sofa. Her snores could be heard and saliva dripped off the edge of her mouth.

"What's the problem with her? Well not including that she's out cold..."

"Everybody in this school knows us as Dusks not as Maples. Remember she was our former English teacher, she knows our name," Leaf explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, that is a problem."

May rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"So, what should we do?" Dawn chimed in.

"The best would be to give her the memory loss pills, but give her the light ones. She will know that you have been her students before, but won't remember your name correctly."

"That means she will _still_ hate us?" May whined.

"Yes but be careful. When she hears you real name only once Mrs. Jefreys will remember."

"Why can't we just make her lose a lot more memory? That would be easier," Misty raised an eyebrow.

Norman signed. "Yes, I know but the drug hasn't really passed the tests yet. It's merely a prototype and it can have side-effects."

"What side-effects?" Dawn asked. "She is not gonna die now, is she?"

"No, of course not. As far as we know, it can only cause violence and aggression. Extreme mood swings are quite common but don't worry, if any troubles should occur though you need to call me."

"Sure dad," May muttered and then added, "Hell yes, an even angrier teacher, all my wishes have come true."

"I'll send you the pills though the teleport-mail."

Couple of minutes later the metallic device in the corner of the room came to live. It started to glow red and revealed a small box of said drugs. May grabbed a clean glass of water and gave the pill to the unconscious witch.

"Have you found out anything about the secret project? Or those special lessons?" their father asked in a more serious tone.

"No, nothing. We installed our own cameras all over the campus and we'll send you the passwort so you can watch them, too."

"Thanks, girls. Be careful okay?"

**XOXOX**

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. When Mrs. Jefreys woke up, she was the same old embittered lady and the side-effects of the drug only showed on several occasions. For example when she started to throw things at her bewildered students or went on a rampage at the cafeteria. A boy called Jimmy had to go to infirmary because she threw chair on his head. Mrs. Jefreys, of course, claimed that she never touched the chair and that he just fell. Yeah, sure.

The Maples were worried about the schools security so they urged their dad to find an antidote to reverse the side-effects. Actually, they felt guilty because they were the main reason the woman was aggressive now.

Their observation didn't show anything unusual and it was hard to concentrate on their mission since the main topic in school was the party.

Brianna and her crew was more annoying and smug than ever. They were walking down the halls with baskets full of invitations, but only gave them to the people they recognized as worthy. Of course, that only included filthy rich company heirs or incredibly popular members of the student council. They didn't even glance twice at the people last in the hierarchy. It's like eat or get eaten.

It was Saturday and that meant the day of the party. Dawn went wild in their little house because she had a thing for fashion and currently worked on their party dresses. Everybody who dared to disturb her would be either included in her project – such as holding items and role model – or died a painful death.

"Yum, I love self-made pizza. Leafy you're the best of the best !" May sat in the kitchen and watched Leaf cook their dinner. She cut some vegetables in small pieces for the pizza and May was trying to persuade her to use her favorite ingredients.

"May you love every kind of food,"Leaf replied laughing. "And no, I won't add tuna. How can you eat the poor fish?"

"Damn vegetarian, I just like food!" May pouted. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"It's so great that we have a pool. I can swim every morning," Misty came in with a white towel wrapped around her neck. Her Vaporeon was elegantly walking behind her. "And it's great for training, right Vaporeon? We could even throw a pool party..."

The orange haired girl bend down and patted her pokemon who happily agreed with her.

"Don't give Dawn the wrong ideas," Leaf warned. "It's hard enough to deal with her right now and it's not even our party."

"I think it's a great idea, " May hummed happily. "I mean we can always make new friends and we don't have to invite the idiots."

"Hmm, they would probably find a way to sneak in but thanks May," Misty smiled at her sister. "By the way how late is it?"

The brunette with the bandana in her hair giggled wickedly. "You just want to see Ash again."

"I do not." Misty's eyes caught fire and she looked like a dangerous lion. In the last week Ash and Misty actually spent a lot of time together. They fought a lot because Ash was totally convinced that he was better at battling, but they sort of became friends. Close friends.

They had some arguments with the rest of the idiot squad, but still didn't talk much because of the Zoey incident. Leaf was the only reason why the others still talked with the boys because she told them that they might not even knew of it.

Leaf glanced at their kitchen clock. "Whoa it's already 8 pm... If we want to be ready in time we should start now."

_(May) Hey Dawn? Are you ready yet? _

_(Misty) It's 8pm..._

Then they heard a terrifying shriek from upstairs. "Come up here now ! We need to get ready! Hurry, hurry, hurry..."

The three glanced at each other with frightened expressions, but went upstairs to let their bubbly sister do her job.

Misty complained the whole time. She didn't like being dressed up at all, but Dawn showed no mercy. After the whole dress up session she had to admit that Dawn did a pretty good job. Their dresses were not to fancy nor where they in any way inappropriate. The perfect casual party look.

The doorbell chimed.

May was ushered by her sisters to go since she was already finished. When May opened the door she had four boys gaping at her.

"Like what you see?" she laughed at their expressions and twirled around. Drew was unable to respond and just couldn't tear his eyes away from the silver satin dress which hugged her feminine curves. It flowed to her mid thigh in different layers like a waterfall, complimenting her soft mocha colored curls.

The green-haired boy licked his lips and flicked his hair nervously. May swore that she saw a light rosy color on his cheeks, but maybe it was just imagination?

"Wow, May you look amazing!" Ash said excitedly and patted on Drew's shoulder. Said boy gave of an evil aura towards the laughing boy and detached the hand from his shoulder.

"Thanks Ash. Do you want to come inside for a couple of minutes? Dawn needs some time..."

Red, Paul, Ash and Drew followed her inside and looked around in the living room. It was small and like always stuffed with papers, cushions, pictures, pokeballs, books and candy.

Drew chuckled amused, already back to his old self. "This room is a mess."

"Does it count that we just moved in?"May looked around herself and she had to admit, they need to clean up sometime soon. The chartreuse haired boy raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Is that self-made pizza I smell? I love pizza. Can I have some?" Ash drooled. "Please!"

"It's my pizza, don't you dare touch it," she retorted and pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "Seriously, I can get really angry over this."

"Are they for real?" Paul groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Is that all you two think about?" Misty came down the stairs. "You could be related or something."

Ash was about to say something (he considered) smart, but that thought ended when he saw Misty. She was dressed in a short black playsuit which was covered all over with sequins that shimmered when she moved in the light. To cover her legs she wore a black tights and the outfit brought out her fiery hair color in general.

"Misty you look..."

The whole room anticipated his response.

"...like a girl. "

Everybody groaned, how can he be so dense. Misty had a death glare on her face and all the other people in the room backed away from her. Finally, Ash realized his mistake – still it was too late for that.

"I mean it's not that you don't look like a girl normally. You just look pretty this evening...yeah...that's what...I...meant. Don't hurt me please!"

"Meet my mallet!"

Without going into details it's enough to say that Ash endured a lot of pain.

"Don't be such a brute," Leaf entered the room in a marine blue cocktail dress and Red stared at her. The dress had a high neckline which was tied with a black silky bow and it all was fixed with a black belt around her belly. Her hair was flowing freely and her recalcitrant bangs where held back by hair clips. "Of course, you can have some. May, you can't hog all the food."

"Thanks Leaf, you are a real friend," Ash was close to crying and then he inhaled the pizza.

"Where is Troublesome?" Paul asked flatly.

May signed. "You mean Dawn right? She needs more time."

_(Leaf) Dawn hurry up._

_(Dawn) Yeah I'm almost done. No need to get pushy._

Paul needed to compose himself too when Dawn came into view with her light pink dress that went to her mid thigh. In addition to that she wore several pearl necklaces and to complete the look and her midnight hair was down, but she curled it a bit like she would in a contests.

"I made them last minute but I hope they are okay,"the bluenette rushed through the room and shoved matching small handbags at her sisters.

"You made that by yourself?" Drew questioned doubtfully. "All of that?"

May nodded. "Dawn has a talent for clothes."

"What a useless talent,"Paul remained unimpressed and that made Dawn drag him into a long argument over fashion.

"Can we go now? The party is waiting and Gary just texted me that most of the school is already there." Drew motioned to the door and they made their way to the party.

**XOXOX**

The group of eight people arrived at the boys dorm, just that it looked more like a mansion to the girls. The loud club music could be heard from the outside, but it was a bit muted because of the walls. Your could see many different lights flashing at the window and sometimes get a glimpse of one or another dancing figure. On the veranda were some older students, blowing smoke in the chilly night air. You could only see their glowing cigarette ends and hear their quiet talk.

"You weren't joking when you said it was big," May whistled wide eyed. "It's really beautiful."

"Well, that's what you get when you have class," Drew said arrogantly and flipped his hair.

"I think I like small and welcoming houses better," May glared at him and he looked at her with doubtful eyes. Her tone grew softer when she tried to explain,"In such big mansions I would feel lost after a while. Don't you get lonely?"

"Not when I'm there with you," Drew whispered in her ear with a husky voice, successfully making her shiver. She could feel his hand brush against hers and blushed from the contact.

Then, May turned around an pushed him away. "I'd rather be alone! Go to your girlfriend."

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked playfully and stubborn like a kid.

"Drew...you know there are rules in a relationship, right?"

"Every rule has an exception," he leaned closer to her and stared deeply into her blue eyes.

"Especially this one!" May stepped back and threw him a dirty look. With this kind of arrogant attitude...maybe he was involved in incident after all... "Did you...help Brianna and her friends to embarrass Zoey?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"I heard it from her when we talked about the party," May fumbled nervously with her fingers. She was afraid to find out, but she couldn't stand it if he hurt a friend of hers. "So did you knew about that?"

"Do you really think that ill of me?" Drew scoffed and shook his head. "Jeez, May, I didn't think you were that stupid."

"Excuse me for asking a question," she yelled angrily and stomped away. She wasn't going to let him win the argument, but deep down she believed him.

Before the chartreuse haired boy could follow her, his cellphone flashed in his pocket. A new message.

**From: Gary**

**Everything is ready, I just need you guys. Where are you?**

**From:Drew**

**Right in front of the house, see you in a sec.**

**The others had already left for the party including May. **

**"How am I supposed to make her fall in love with me," Drew muttered frustrated. " Awesome plan, oh great headmaster. She hates me and is the most stubborn person in the world."**

**XOXOX**

Their own little club was divided in four areas. The bar. The tables. The dancefloor. The stage. Currently, the whole idiot squad were on the stage to follow their plan. Only Red was the DJ for this evening, so he was busy to get the song ready.

Drew closed his eyes while wearing his infamous smirk. What they were about to do was not the nicest thing, but it saved them the agony of dealing with a long break-up talk. He grabbed the microphone and reopened his eyes.

"May I have your attention?" The room went quiet and Red stopped the music which was a song called Black and Gold by Sam Sparrow. "We thought that we should perform especially for our girlfriends this evening. So listen closely: Ursula, Melody, Joanna and Brianna."

Said girls erupted into squeals and sent smug glances at the people around them. That moment they felt invincible as if the whole school was at their feet.

"We're only gonna sing this once," Ash grabbed a microphone, too. "I'm sorry but I'm not much of a singer. When it's my turn, just plug your ears or something."

_Ash: Black dress, with the tights underneath._

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. _

_And she's an actress, (Red: actress), but she ain't got no need. _

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. _

_Gary:T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. _

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. _

_T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, _

_That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him_

_Gary and Ash:She wants to touch me whoa-oh. _

_She wants to love me whoa-oh._

_She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh._

_Drew and Paul: Don't trust a hoe. _

_Never trust a hoe. _

_Won't trust a hoe _

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Gary sung the high voice which earned him some weird glances and Ash laughed at himself for singing a bit off. All the frustration that built up inside him during his relationship with melody was pushed into that single song.

_Gary:X's on the back of your hands,_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, _

_And the set list (Red:set list), you stole off the stage, _

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page. _

_Drew:Br-br-br-bruises, cover your arms. _

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. _

_And the best is,(Red: best is) no one knows who you are, _

_Just another girl: alone at the bar._

Drew eyed the group in front of them curiously and wondered if they understood the meaning. Their shocked faces told him that they did and he was glad that it saved some explaining.

_Gary and Ash: She wants to touch me whoa-oh. _

_She wants to love me whoa-oh._

_She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh._

_Drew and Paul: Don't trust a hoe. _

_Never trust a hoe. _

_Won't trust a hoe _

_Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Ursula started to yell insults and Brianna started to cry angrily. Joanna looked like she was about to pass out and Melody made a puppy dog face. The boys would have felt guilt, but singing this song felt right to them because they were forced into the relationship – and those four girls knew that very well.

_Paul:Shush girl, shut your lips. _

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

Their girlfriends backed away from Paul because of the way he was singing the verse. Or rather just shouted, loudly.

_All: I said shush girl, shut your lips. _

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. _

_I said shush girl, shut your lips. _

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

There was just music for some moments and you could hear cheer from the crowd. Some people regarded the center of attention with pity – even the Maples looked surprised.

_Gary and Ash: She wants to touch me whoa-oh. _

_She wants to love me whoa-oh._

_She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh._

_Drew and Paul: Don't trust a hoe. _

_Never trust a hoe. _

_Won't trust a hoe _

_All:Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Ash glimpsed at their group table...to where Misty sat. All of the sisters looked surprised, but had joined the crowd with cheering. Although they didn't knew why they suddenly broke up with them.

"You are officially dumped, " Paul said coldly and threw the microphone aside.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Drama Queen

_**Note:** I'm on a roll today...Thanks to GoldenGloryQueen, Cherrypop146, GoldPikaCandy, NadiaMiki, Guest x 2, yourtypicalluckyfan, Left-to-die, Monochrome13, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, ButterflyWave, AnimexLuver4eva and candycane2010 for reviewing :D Again, I recommend to listen to the song on youtube or elsewhere while reading._

* * *

><p><em>Son, if you really want something in this life, you have to work for it. Now quiet! They're about to announce the lottery numbers. - Homer Simpson <em>

**CHAPTER SIX**

The heat was buzzing in the club like room and they opened the windows to get some of the fresh air from outside, but it helped only little. The people didn't complain though because there were used to the blazing heat in clubs. The other half didn't even notice because of the alcohol they already consumed.

May wiped some wet sweat that started to form on her forehead away with the back of her hand. Internally, she thanked Dawn that she kept the make-up light today. The heat rushed through her system and the bass made her stomach tinge. She felt as if she needed to do something. Otherwise, she would feel crushed by all the impressions around her.

_(May) I need fresh air, the windows don't help._

_(Leaf) Sure is hot in here, huh?_

_(Misty) And you noticed that now..._

Misty watched a small group of girls with pity. Ursula, Brianna, Joanna and Melody hadn't taken the break up very well. The first hour they had been harmlessly sobbing in a corner and thought that was quite brave that they stayed since they had been humiliated in front of everyone. She would have left the place immediately, but not before she hit those boys with her beloved mallet.

The sad thing is that Brianna's group started to drink some cocktails two hours ago. And it became a crazy round of emotions to witness. Sobbing. Making-out with random guys. Sobbing. Trying to kiss the ex. Sobbing. Yelling. Drinking. Making-out with random guys. Sobbing.

_(Dawn) Oh lookie, Ursula got a new one. I think the boy is called Barry. Man, he looks cute._

_(May) Poor blondie. He looks like he wants to make a run for it._

_(Misty) You two seriously have no life._

_(Dawn) Hey, it's fun to watch. Besides, what else can we do, this is boring._

_(Leaf) You shouldn't ask such questions, Dawn._

Right when she thought that, a group of four good-looking boys came over to their table. The last hours they have been busy with their party or greeting people and Red was still too busy being the DJ, so he couldn't come over.

"Ladies! How do you like our party?" the spiky haired boy spoke up first. "What's with the bored faces?"

"Everything was fine until you showed up," Leaf huffed and Gary felt a bit irritated. Is this girl ever satisfied with hurting his ego?

"Well this is our party...we are bound to show up at our table," Drew flicked his hair like always.

"Figures," May muttered annoyed by his attitude. He took the seat next to her and casually put his arm over the bench, the rest of his gang took similar positions. It was the first time the girls noticed their outfits. It was nothing special or flashy, but it suited them well. All of them wore black leather jackets, white v-neck shirts and jeans. Only their shoes differed in sneakers, trainer or chucks.

"Why are all of you wearing similar outfits?" Dawn questioned since she was intrigued by fashion.

"Why do psychics ask your name?" Paul grunted. They had a quiet stare down again and Dawn was wondering why that plum head kept picking on her. It angered her to no end, but somehow the boy interested her. Maybe it's just a facade?

"It's because it makes it easier to identify each other in the crowd," Gary answered. "But we only do that at our own parties. We lost Ashy-boy once, so we made it a rule."

"Maybe you should try GPS instead..."Misty giggled and her sisters joined in.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I got lost," Ash joined the conversation. Some crumbles were falling from his face while talking. In his left hand he held a half-eaten hamburger, the fifth that evening.

"Where did you get that from?" May asked with stars in her eyes. "Boy, I am starving. Tell me, please!"

"You just ate pizza,"Leaf looked amazed.

"Why are you amazed? It's May we're taking about," Dawn giggled which earned her a punch from the girl.

"Why do you get so excited over food, June?" Drew asked sceptically. "You'll get fat someday, if you continue to eat like a pig."

"For your information it's called fast metabolism," May pouted at him. She decided to believe that what he said about Zoey was true and just forget the matter."And I am not getting fat."

"So you are talking to me again, huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on I had nothing to do with the Zoey incident."  
>"Yeah that's what I told them, too," Leaf smiled at them and the boys looked at her thankfully.<p>

The spiky haired boy then waved to their additional bartender, a boy named Jason with black hair, who briefly waved back and nodded in understanding. A couple of minutes later, he came over with a plate full of colorful drinks. Some sliced juicy lemons hung at the edges of the cocktail glasses. In the dimmed light you could make out that the liquid consisted out of many that were mixed together.

Leaf took a whiff and scrunched her nose. "They are spiked."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Of course they are, this is a party...Gary-style."

"Should we be worried?" Misty leaned over to the munching Ash.

"Maybe just a little? I don't know how much he put in there...but it's Gary after all."

The sisters agreed that a little fun couldn't hurt and they went along with it. Unfortunately, Gary didn't hesitate to pour as much alcohol into the drinks as he could and after a while they were a little more than just happy. They continued with shots and Dawn and May were giggling hysterically. Misty and Leaf could handle it a bit better and took care of their sisters along with Drew and Paul. Gary was busy flirting with Leaf which earned him some death glares from the DJ desk. Ash and Misty started dancing and laughed at how stupid they looked.

Some drinks later they talked about the boys performance and their break up with the girls.

"Whoa, that was so harsh," Dawn exclaimed while waving her arms for emphasis. "When the song started I was lake 'no way' and then when the chorus came like 'oh my gosh' and when Paul said that they were dumped I was like 'shocked to the extreme'!"

Everybody laughed at her hyperness and excitement. She was about to stumble over a chair but Paul caught her around the waist and grumbled something.

"Your singing was really good," May said seriously, trying to suppress the side-effects of the drinks. "Are you in a band or something?"

"Nope," Gary smirked. "We are just awesome the way we are."

"I bet we could do better than you," Leaf grinned challengingly at the spiky haired boy.

"Well the stage is yours," Ash said with excitement. "Come on, I bet you guys are great."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Ash." Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "After all it's just the Airhead."

May slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes. "Watch me, Palm Tree."

That's why the angered and slightly drunk sisters made their way to the stage. Many people stared at them as if they were crazy. Misty rolled her eyes at that just because they drank a bit doesn't mean they are gonna strip or something. She would make sure of that.

Leaf went over to Read and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and searched for the karaoke version of the song on his white laptop.

The first chords of the song started to play and everybody recognized it in an instant. Many people began to cheer and wondered if the Dusks could pull it off. It wasn't easy after all.

Leaf took the first microphone and started to sway her hips. Her sisters imitated and hung their heads down.

_Leaf:You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Misty, May, Dawn: __yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Leaf walked over to their audience and pointed at the heads of some guys.

_Leaf: All cuz I was making out with your friend_

_Misty, May, Dawn: yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Leaf sung the first lines with a voice that sounded a lot like pink, but it fit well. Gary's and Red's eyes bugged out of their heads when they heard her.

_Dawn: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong _

_Misty, May, Leaf: yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Dawn had a sincere expression on her face until she continued. When it was her turn to sing a devilish smile made its way to her face.

_Dawn: I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun_

_Misty, May, Leaf: yeah yeah yeah yeah_

She had a cute voice that reminded some people of Kelly Clarkson and even Paul was a little bit surprised, even if he didn't show it. Kenny cheered loudly and Dawn winked at him.

_May: You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
>But honestly I just need to be a little crazy<em>

Everyone was amazed by her clear angelic voice and she sounded like mixture of Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne. Drew's and Brendan's jaws dropped on the floor, but before anyone could notice the green headed person composed himself. The sisters looked right in their element and hopped around the stage. So singing lessons did pay off, eventhough they had horrible voice when they started.

_All: All my life I've been good, but now  
>Leaf: I, I, I, am thinking what the hell<br>All: All I want is to mess around  
>Dawn: And I, I, I don't really care about<br>May: If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All: All my life I've been good, but now  
>May: Whoooooooa what the hell!<em>

The crowd started to dance and jump to the sound of their voices. The song was so cheerful that it was infecting the other students.

_Dawn: What? _

_Leaf: What? _

_May: What? _

_Misty: What the hell!_

The sisters shrugged and threw the questions at the crowd who anticipated the next lines. Misty was next and she was less confident than her sisters because she knew that she didn't have a clear voice like her sisters. Moreover she didn't like to sing in front of a crowd with her deep voice. Still, the orange haired girl took a deep breath and started with her line.

_Misty: So what? If I go out on a million dates?_

_May, Leaf, Dawn:_ y_eah yeah yeah yeah_

_Misty: You never call or listen to me anyways _

_May, Leaf, Dawn: yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Misty looked at the crowd and they were still dancing and cheering. Ash gave her a thumbs up and grinned widely and Misty felt happy with herself. On another table she saw Richie waving at her frantically and she smiled back contently. Silently wishing it to be over.

_Misty: I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
><em>May, Dawn, Leaf: yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Misty and Leaf: Don't get me wrong<em>

_Dawn: I just need some time to play (e-yea)_

_May: You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_  
><em>But honestly I just need to be a little crazy <em>_(Dawn: crazy!)_

_All: All my life I've been good, but now  
>Leaf: I, I, I, am thinking what the hell<br>All: All I want is to mess around  
>Dawn: And I, I, I don't really care about<br>May: If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All: All my life I've been good, but now  
>May: Whoooooooa what the hell!<em>

The group of boys stared at them with amazement and they felt that this was what they always did recently. Even if they didn't like to admit it, the Dusks had talent.

Meanwhile, emerald eyes met sapphire ones and he watched her when she imitated his hair flick. He muttered some curses under his breath, but found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Gary nudged him in the side and grinned wickedly. "Interested Hayden?"

"As if, it's just our job to get them to fall in love with us, nothing more." Drew turned his head away. " No feelings involved..."

"Keep believing that," Gary grinned evilly and continued to watch a certain brunette.

_Dawn and May: La la la la la la la  
>Leaf and Misty: whoa whoa whoa<br>Dawn and May: La la la la la la la _

_Leaf and Misty: whoa whoa whoa _

Dawn then stepped in front of her sisters and jumped up and down while clapping her hands. The audience caught the sign and joined in.

_Dawn: You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All: All my life I've been good, but now  
>Leaf: I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (May:what the hell!)<br>Leaf, Misty, Dawn: All I want is to mess around  
>Dawn: And I, I, I don't really care about (May:I don't care about!)<br>Leaf, Dawn, Misty: All my life I've been good, but now_

The main attention was now on the third oldest sister who held the high note perfectly. There was some wild cheering and whistles.

_May: I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
>All: All I want is to mess around<br>Misty: And I, I, I don't really care about (May: If you love me)  
>Dawn: If you love me (May: no)<br>If you hate me (May: you know)  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby (May: If you love me)  
>All: All my life I've been good, but now<br>Whoooooooa what the hell!_

_Dawn: La la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la la<em>

Dawn sung the last notes and the crowd of teenagers erupted into wild endless applause. Some people started demand another song, but three of the sisters just shook their heads. The youngest was still clinging to the microphone and repeating her last notes over and over. She didn't look like she was going to stop soon, so her sisters got a hold on the blunette. They forcefully freed the microphone out of her iron grip and tried to get the whining Dawn off the stage. It was a harder task than imagined. They heard some people chuckle and Dawn blushed a fierce red.

"She is so troublesome," Paul signed and rolled his eyes. "She just could have left the stage."

"If I am not mistaken that is Paul language for 'that girl is interesting'_,_" Gary lifted his eyebrows.

Paul glared and the brunette flinched. "In my dictionary it's called annoying. Your name is on that list ,too."

"Seems like you hit a nerve Oak," Drew snickered. "What's with you playing cupid today anyway?"

"I'm just in the mood for love. Can't you handle a little teasing?"

"There is nothing to tease about, " Drew said calmly. "Except your little fights with Red over Leaf. Please, it's so obvious."

"Yeah, what the green one said. Don't ruin our mission just because you wanna play with one of them," Paul grumbled.

Gary signed. "This is supposed to be a party. No need to get grumpy."

**XOXOX**

_(May, Leaf__, Misty) Drama Queen!_

_(Dawn) Stop calling me that. I just wanted to sing another song._

She pouted and went over to Kenny who wanted to talk to her. Leaf stared after her and let out a small sign before she went over to talk with Red since she thought he is lonely being a DJ. She didn't notice that Gary's eyes followed her every movement and the boys had a little stare down behind her back.

Misty was on duty to babysit Ash in case he plans to eat the whole buffet.

Meanwhile, May spotted a boy with lime green hair who reached into his left pocket. He pulled out a beautiful red thorn-less rose and threw it over to the hot headed brunette. She caught it swiftly and ran her fingers softly over the petals. A small smile tugged at her lush lips and her cheeks grew a healthy shade of pink. Drew felt like he accomplished something.

_(Dawn) Aw our little __Rose__ got another rose._

_(Leaf) So cute._

_(May) Quiet up there and get out of my head._

_(Dawn) Defensive much?_

May tucked the flower into her hair, but carefully so that it didn't get damaged. She silently threw a questioning and thankful look at Drew, but said boy just waved with his hand and turned to Paul. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Brendan Birch. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You owe me one dance, remember?"

May nodded. "I promised."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to sway to the slow music. She leaned her head on his chest and her mind slowly drifted away.

The song that played in the background was I like by Keri Hilson and many couples could be seen on the dancefloor. She looked around through half-lidded eyes and spotted Dawn and Kenny dancing in the same way.

Kenny rested his head on top of Dawns and smiled groggily. Leaf was already asleep on Red's lap.

**XOXOX**

It was 4 am and the party was as good as over. The place looked like a mess and some people still searched for lost things. Others needed to carry their drunken friends to their own dorms, so the amount of people thinned and the music was quieter than before.

Drew couldn't believe it. June was still dancing with Birch and they looked all lovey-dovey. He just couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much, but that Birch boy was possibly apart of the Maple Organization and Drew just wasn't able to see May...no _any_ person being near such a horrible person.

Unconsciously, he clenched his fists and shot daggers at the white headed boy who grinned back at him.

The plum haired boy stood next to Drew and nodded understanding. "Good thing we are going to separate them." Paul was looking in the direction of Dawn which Drew was strangely glad about.

After a long dispute with Red, Gary took Leaf on a piggyback ride and came over. He motioned over to Misty and Ash who lay sprawled on a sofa. Misty's head rested on Ash's shoulder and he had an arm draped around her middle. The red headed girl snored lightly and the boy mumbled some incomprehensible sentences from his dreams. "Aren't they a cute couple?"

Paul scoffed, but Drew nodded in agreement. Red ended the music, but May and Dawn didn't notice and clung to the boys because of their sleepiness.

The green haired boy couldn't take it anymore and stormed over with Paul in tow. "Sorry Birch...but you have to leave now. The after show party is just for VIPs."

"Okay, May?"

"Hm?"

"We need to go," Brendan softly shook her and Drew got angrier by the moment.

He was able to contain it and replied in a calm tone, "She can speak for herself and in case you didn't get it I only meant you and your friends."

"Shut it Hayden," Brendan glared at him. "May is mine anyway."

This was too much and Drew yanked May out of his arms. The girl did not mind. Her mind was far to tired to recognize her surroundings, so she just snuggled into something that smell like a wonderful rose garden. In reality it was the smug smirking Grass Head. "See, looks like she wants to stay."

"Hayden you –"

_Crunch._

Everybody turned their attention to where Paul was. Even the sleepiest people opened their eyes lightly in shock, the only ones that were still napping were Misty, Leaf and Ash.

"Ow!"

There on the floor lay Kenny with a bloody nose that looked a bit out of place. He moaned and tried to stand up. Paul looked at the boy with disgust. "You deserved that one for insulting my brother."

"What did you do?" Dawn was wide awake now and gaped at the sight in front of her. "Oh my gosh Kenny! Are you okay?...Oh my gosh...is this my fault?"

"Dawn, calm down," Gary interrupted the panicking girl. "It was his fault...he should know better than to insult Paul."

"Gary? What's going on?" Leaf mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hush, Leafy. Go back to sleep."

Leaf smiled from her position on his back. "Hm okay."

"Come on Kenny, let Richie get a look at that in our dorm, okay?"Brendan helped Kenny up and he brushed himself off. "Take care of the girls and don't try anything funny."

"Bye, Dawn. See you in school," Kenny waved and they went out of the mansion. As a final goodbye, Brendan threw a nasty look over his shoulder. "We will see who gets them."

The door closed behind them and they were alone. Silence was dominant in the first few seconds, until Dawn broke it.

"Guys. Guys. Guys. Did that really just happen?" She started to get hysterics again. "Paul why did you do that? ..." And she went on and on.

The group was too tired to make sense of her jabbering and sweat dropped.

"Drama Queen."

"Hey!"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Deep Sea

_**Note:** Soon, I'll be back at chapter nine – you just wait :P Thanks to Eleni, BittersweetSienna, GoldenGloryQueen, NadiaMiki, Shadowed Nightmare, Monochrome13, TheGreatKaye, Left-to-die, xxx, animeartist123, yourtypicalluckyfan, candycane2010, nessa3456, 18, HeartsandSouls, pikatchulover66, malory79080 Morbid4everFlaming and Caaro13 :D Man, what a list. Sorry, I forgot a paragraph at the beginning._

* * *

><p><em>I don't suffer from insanity - I enjoy every minute of it!<em>

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

In a small underground laboratory, just beneath the school, a middle aged man in a white lab coat was driving his mind to it's limits. The neon light of a standing lamp flickered every now and then, casting scary shadows across the workers faces. Most of them were assistants under Professor Elm who had a hard time commanding them because he was in a pinch himself. He used an all-nighter to finish all the documents, but it still wasn't enough time. Their project was still in the testing phase and far from anywhere useful.

Furthermore, the beeping noises from all the computers who displayed numbers and algorithms that only he could understand, distracted him from his task. He raised a long white finger to adjust his glasses that were fogged from his heavy breathing and made some adjustments for the blueprints.

Suddenly, the water in the glass on his table started to vibrate and he could hear faint voices of men in the nearby dungeon. Nervously, he started to order his assistants around and tried to bring order into his mess of files and chemicals.

Then the door was opened to reveal two men in black – one was still wearing his ridiculous green hat that collided with his purple hair while the other one was surrounded by a powerful aura. Prof. Elm flinched beneath Mr. Blacks cold glance that seemed to bore a whole into his head.

"How is the project doing?"the headmaster asked in a silky voice that was easy to break. "I hope you have archived something, after all...this project is swallowing a lot of money from our precious sponsors."

"Honestly, we are still in the testing phase, but we already developed a prototype," Elm stammered nervously and adjusted his glasses again. It seemed to become a new habit of him, working under stress made him hasty. "However, I guess we should be finished soon."

"Can't we do anything to speed it up?" Harley questioned in a bored tone and put his hands on his hips like a girl. "Mr. Black can't wait for years and we need to proceed with out plan."

"W-Why a-are you in such a h-hurry?" the professor asked quietly. "If I may ask."

"Norman and his filthy organization are already sniffing around," Mr. Black chucked amused but with a dangerous undertone. "I trust you'll be ready in time or I will need to find a replacement. Do you need anything else for your research?"

"I would need to test it on somebody," Professor Elm suggested right in his element. "The drug is still unstable and I don't know how long it can sedate or if there are going to be side effects. We should use...maybe...some carbonyl...morphium...?"

"Oh well, what do we have students for?" the headmaster waved dismissively because for him the problem was solved. "Just put some drugs in the cafeteria food and we'll see what happens. Then we'll choose students for the special lessons and you can get more detailed data, is that alright?"

"Y-yes," the professor wiped some sweat from his hands and adjusted his glasses again. He wasn't agreeing with the idea to use students as guinea pigs, but the data was important.

"Very well, Mr. Harley, I want you to inform the teachers about it so that they can make sure that everybody consumes the stuff. If something bad happens they should just tell the parents that their kids smoked weed illegally," Mr. Black commanded slowly and Harley was grinning evilly.

Then Mr. Harley and the professor left and only the headmaster remained in the now silent room. The white walls made the room look empty and frightening, but Mr. Black was only focused on the picture in his hands.

It showed a beautiful young woman with emerald hair that flowed down her back. She had a happy smile on her face and was hugging a younger version of Mr. Black himself. His shaking fingers traced the line of her delicate face and he was gritting his teeth until they hurt. Anger was suddenly surging though his body. Pure black hatred for the man who caused her death.

But he wasn't going to stay quiet anymore and sulk over her death – no, he decided to take action. That's why he formed the Black Organization and Silver High after all. It was all for his great plan. It was all going to work out just fine. They just needed a bit more time.

"Norman, let's see what you can do about that," Mr. Black laughed like a maniac and clutched the picture in his violent grasp. "You are going to loose everything."

**XOXOX**

It was monday morning and a brunette girl with sapphire eyes yawned heavily and stretched her tired limbs. Misty rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Dawn and Leaf dragged them over to the main entrance of the school.

A warm summer breeze blew over the campus and ruffled the cobalt green treetops. The Wingull were flying high today which meant that the weather was staying nice for a change. The heat of the sun warmed their skins and the light was reflected on the many windows of the massive school structure.

The Adventure Class was gathering in front of four different means of transportation. The teenagers were as loud as usual and were talking animatedly. Between all those groups were four sisters that had depressed looks on their faces.

"I don't wanna leave you," Dawn whined and grabbed her sisters in a death hug. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"Dawn, I know how you feel," Leaf said sympathetically and hugged her back. "I will miss you guys."

"Ch-Choking!" May gaped for oxygen and looked like a Magicarp doing so. Her sisters laughed at her face which returned to a normal color after a while.

"Everybody please listen... No chatting! Get your equipment and move it," the pink-haired teacher tried to raise her voice over the babbling students. " Okay, if Team Blue could proceed with the helicopter to Sky Pillar. Mr. Koga will accompany you and give you the instructions."

Brendan, Zoey and Richy walked over to the marine blue helicopter, but not before wishing the Dusks a lot of fun. Kenny was still clutching his aching nose sometimes and complained about the pain. The school nurse was not the most gentle kind of person. When she fixed his nose, she almost broke it again. Now the red haired boy had a small bandage attacked to his nose which brought him many new nicknames.

"Next is Team Green, if you would join Mr. Harley in the black van? You will just take the car until you reach the harbor, then you will go by boat."

May was about to walk over to her group when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked into blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Ma-ay? Do you remember when I came into your room earlier? And I was like 'Hey what color do you like best for your bikini' and you were like 'Dawn what the hell? It's 3 am get outta my room'?"

May narrowed her eyes at the memory. "Yeah, that was just five hours ago...Go ahead."

"Well, here is your bikini," Dawn grinned and stuffed some clothing into her sisters bag. "There is one for Misty too. Now go, Solidad is looking scary today."

_(May and Misty) Thanks Dawn._

_(Dawn) No prob, I wish I could go swimming, too. Urg, ghosts and Paul, a fantastic combination._

Misty and May joined Ash and Drew in the big black van. Mentally, there were preparing for the hell of a ride because who knows with Mr. Harley and the jerks. The engine grumbled and they set off to the Marine Cave.

Solidad cleared her throat. "Next is Team Yellow. My husband, Mr. Brock over there, will drive you safely to Mt. Pyre. Please keep in mind to check your equipment for the Cleanse Tags. Otherwise you may get kidnapped by ghost pokemon."

Dawn shuddered at that thought and went to the old-school designed bus. Paul, Conway and Meggie, a girl with pink messy hair, were already in their seats.

"Finally...there is only Team Blue left. You are traveling to Mt. Chimney in the north-west of Hoenn and your guardian will be me. Follow me to the plane, please."

Leaf eyed the rusty looking propeller plane with a bad feeling in her stomach. "Is this thing even allowed to fly?"

"What? Don't tell me you are scared Leafy?" the player grinned wolfishly and poked her in the shoulder.

"Not at all," Leaf glared at him but relaxed when she saw he didn't really meant it. "Can't I use Pigeot?"

Red shook his head and grabbed her arm to get her into the thing. Leaf protested when he lifted her over his shoulder but he ignored her. She glanced over to the girl with the sunhat for help who only looked at her sympathetically. Yellow did a helpless shrug that said '_Sorry I don't know what to do either'_ and closed the door of the plane.

**XOXOX**

The car ride through Soothopolis City wasn't anything special and the oldest sister mostly watched the houses pass by her window. She was impressed by the lively city that seemed to have its own will. People from all over the regions walked across the sandy streets that were framed with evergreen palm trees. Pokemon hopped around happily and she saw some Aipom stealing bananas from a booth.

When they boarded the little motorboat she turned from bored into excited mode. Her excitement could be compared to Ash's excitement over food. Which is really great.

May and Drew were arguing most of the time. He was always throwing insults at her while she blew up in his face. After he stole her ice cream, she went wild. Misty and the others wondered where she got that in first place since they were in a car.

"Give it back, you stuck-up jerk!" May yelled right into his amused face. "It's not yours."

He held it out of her reach and brought it closer to his mouth. May got angrier by the second. When it touched Drew's lips she couldn't take it anymore and lunged at him. Instead of reaching the thread, she fell directly into his lap and the ice cream dropped on her hair.

"Hayden, you big seaweed- head," May fumed while getting the sticky strawberry cone out of her hair. "This is all your fault."

"Why would it be my fault, silly?" Drew smirked. "You just threw yourself at me. Could it –"

He was interrupted by an icy ball that smelled like chocolate. It landed straight in his famous shiny hair.

"What did you do to my precious hair?" the usually composed and calm teenager hectically tried to fix his bangs. The worst was that he couldn't flick it anymore.

The rest of them had a fit of laughter. May was holding her stomach because she laughed so hard and Misty wiped some tears out of her eyes. Ash grinned and took a picture of his glaring buddy.

"He is just like Dawn when it comes to his hair," Misty commented while trying to calm herself.

Her sister agreed with her and they watched when Ash sniffed in the air. He inched closer to Drew and eyed him with an extremely serious expression.

Drew rolled his eyes. "What?"

"This may sound weird, but do you mind if I eat the rest of the cone?" Ash said casually and stretched his hand to reach for the chocolate in Drew's hair. "Please?"

The chartreuse haired boy gaped and scooted as far away as he could which was unintentionally, of course, closer to May.

Misty couldn't believe her ears. This was one of the grossest things she ever heard in her life. "Ash, are you serious with this? You can't be that crazed over food. Geez that's even crazier than May."

The raven haired boy shrugged. "So what? I don't get fat like other people."

"Are you implying that I am fat?" Misty narrowed her eyes. He didn't, did he? Ash realized his mistake and gulped.

"You know, Mist? I didn't mean it like that...you have nice curves or what do you call them?"

"Curves?"

"Oh boy," May and Drew flinched when the saw the extend of her wrath. Misty pulled her favorite item out of her red backpack. The mega mallet.

"H-hey M-mist. W-what are you doing?"Ash shrunk together in his seat and his eyes were filled with fright.

Misty grinned happily and went into an intimidating pose."Remember my mallet, Ashy-boy?"

**XOXOX**

She had enough for one day. The bus ride was the most boring thing she had ever experienced. Dawn was kind of forced to sit next to Paul since Conway was being a creep. He tried to touch her hair and some parts of her body that a boy shouldn't try to touch. Anyways before Dawn could hit him, Paul dragged her away and pulled her into the seat next to him. Conway didn't like that and shot daggers at the plum haired boy.

Dawn was still angry with Paul for hurting Kenny. That's why she gave him the silent treatment and didn't talk the whole ride to Mt. Pyre.

She knew that Kenny said something about his brother which made him angry, but it was still his fault for hitting him. After a little while the boredom won over the need to punish Paul and she decided to talk to him.

"Hey Paul? Why did you punch Kenny?" Dawn poked his shoulder several times because he didn't answer. After three minutes his eye started to twitch and he caught her hand before she could poke him again. He reached for one of his earplugs that were attached to his mp3-player and pulled it out. Dawn could hear some muffled heavy metal music flow out of the earphones.

"Troublesome?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I asked you why did you hit Kenny? What did he say?" Dawn asked sincerely and stared into his onyx eyes.

He grunted, "Not your business."

"I know that he said something about your brother," Dawn pressed, "What was it?"

"Urg, if you must know he said that my brother is a pathetic breeder who was dumb enough to give up his trainer career for someone like me."

"Oh, that wasn't nice."

"Hn," Paul decided that the conversation was over and reached for his second earplug. Dawn was faster and pulled it into her ear while showing her tongue. She realized her mistake when she felt his cheek on hers, but he didn't blush. Paul was just surprised by her proximity and that she did not flinch away.

"What are you listening to?"

Paul rolled his eyes and said coldly, "Limp Bizkit."

"Cool," Dawn exclaimed. Heavy Metal was not her favored music type but Rock definitely made her list. Besides, she knew the song from the movie _Mission Impossible_ and it made her replay a previous mission in her head. They had to do a lot of fighting because Leaf dropped their invisibility device. She grinned when the image of a frightened guard who was two times taller than her came to her mind. Somewhere in her subconsciousness she could hear her sisters snicker at the image.

"Girls don't like this stuff," Paul gave her a doubtful look. "Ursula never did."

"Well I do," Dawn huffed, "That reminds me, why did you break up with them so suddenly anyway? And all of you together?"

"Hn... the relationship was forced by their parents," he shrugged and looked out of the window. "Our parents have what they wanted, so we can stop pretending."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't knew that."

The rest of the ride went quietly, mostly because the plum head decided to ignore his seat partner. He was already annoyed by the fact that he was surrounded by idiots who couldn't take care of themselves. He would have to lead the whole group and he wasn't happy about that.

**XOXOX**

May enjoyed salty foam that splashed on her face whenever the boat crashed into one of the bigger waves. The sun soaked her skin with warmth and the contentment radiated from her face. She was glad that they were going to swim soon, so that she could get the strawberry cone out of her hair.

Misty's enthusiasm got a little bit shaken by an argument with Ash about who would be allowed to film their adventure. She let Ash win, just because she didn't want to ruin her mood.

The music on the radio of the ship was on full power and the song _Summer Paradise_ played on Hoenn Fm. May had a hard time to prevent Misty to murder the radio. She still couldn't stand the cheerful moderator, Sebastian. Only with the help of Drew she managed to calm the fiery haired girl down.

"_...cuz I remember every sunset. I remember every word you said, we were never gonna say goodbye,_" the purple haired teacher sun along with the lyrics. In the background four teens twitched in pain and tried to find a way to shut him up. "_… I'll be there in a heartbeat...dadadada..."_

_"_This is torture," May clutched her ears and ran around in panic. Misty watched her with concern and decided it was time to change for the diving so she dragged her sister into the small cabin.

"Wow, Misty, you look gorgeous," the brunette said happily and clapped her hands together. The red haired girl wore an ocean blue bathing suit that revealed some tanned muscular skin at the sides. It had ruffles at the top that complimented her figure. "If I wouldn't know better I would say that you are trying to impress Ash."

"Shush, May!" Misty went into angry mode again. "You are not the one to talk, sexy girl. Are you trying to impress Drew?"

"What would I want with a Grasshead like him?" May puffed her cheeks up and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a rosy red bikini that made her bust look bigger than usual. The color went perfect with her ivory skin but it was still decent enough. "You know that this is Dawn's fault right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on," Misty grabbed her arm and dragged her sister out of the cabin. The met eyes with Ash and Drew. Ash wore yellow trunks with some black stripes at the side that resembled a Pikachu. Drew wore deep green trunks with white cords that were tied together. May had to admit that Drew had a well trained body and it was one of these times when she realized why he had so many fans.

The boys needed a while to compose themselves again and Drew pretended that he didn't notice them at all. Before anyone could break the awkward silence that ensued Mr. Harley jumped over to them. A shiver went down May's spine but she didn't know why.

"Okay, I need to clarify some rules for your safety and your project," the purple haired man started to give the instructions. He reached over to a table and handled each of them a small metal device. "Those are mini airtanks that allow you to breathe underwater. You need to find the Marine Cave and explore it. When you found the ancient inscription you can come back. There are two entrances so Misty and Ash will take the left and Drew and May will take the right. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine... Well," he gave Ash a camera that was wrapped in some weird capsule," you are supposed to document your adventure. I want you to meet up in the middle of the cave. You should use your water pokemon to dive. Oh, and before I forget, beware of the water currents around here."

They went to the edge of the boat and May smiled in excitement. Drew watched her from the side and wondered where she got all that energy from. He had that feeling again where he couldn't take his eyes of her smiling face. He was certain that he felt an electric current run through his whole body when she fell on his lap earlier. The tingly feeling was still there and he suppress the growing urge to touch her. What was it about this girl that intrigued him so much?

Suddenly, May formed a frame with her two index fingers and thumbs. Drew figured that it was supposed to be an imaginary camera.

"Today on May's adventure we are going to dive into the unknown depths of the sea to discover the mystery of the Marine Cave," she adjusted her camera on the ocean, then she went to their faces. "Accompanying me this time are my dear sister Misty, the heroic Ash and the greatest ..." – Drew smirked –" ...jerk alive : Andrew."

He scowled at his full name, of course she would say something like that. "At least I am not a kid like you."

"At least I know how to have fun."

"Oh, I do. It's just different from your definition," he imitated Gary's seductive smirk and leaned closer to her. That was not his style but what wouldn't he do to see her blush? Even if it was in anger.

"Okay, we are here darlings so call out your pokemon."

Ash got his Buizel, Misty her Caserin and May her Blastoisle. Drew got Misty's Corsola since he didn't own a water type. Misty and Ash jumped in first, followed by May and Drew.

When they arrived underwater their eyes grew wide. Underneath them was a gigantic coral reef that was loaded with water pokemon. It was as if Misty's dream came true.

_(Misty) Oh my gosh , look at all the water pokemon._

_(May) Yeah they are truly beautiful. By the way it is really practical that we can communicate telepathically._

_(Leaf) Yeah, so that you don't drown when you try to talk...you would try to._

The two groups separated and May followed Drew. A group of Luvdisc swarmed around them and the sunlight drew patterns on the sandy ground. May motioned over to some Shellder that lay on the ground and between the corals. They were accompanied by some Clamperl that displayed their beautiful pearls.

Drew took May's hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the tunnels of colorful pokemon and corals. May blushed a bright pink. No, she couldn't like the Grasshead, could she? He was by far to mean to her.

The deeper they dove the darker their surroundings got and they were glad that some Lanturn and Chinchou illuminated their way. Blastoisle felt in his element and dove faster than Corsula. May gripped the back of the shellfish pokemon and let go of Drew's hand.

Suddenly, the water around them began to move faster and the pokemon hurried to get away. The brunette turned to Drew and her hair floated around her face like seaweed. When she saw his widened eyes she knew that her deduction was right.

A water current.

It shook her violently and knocked her against her big blue pokemon. The air-tank fell out of her mouth when she screamed in pain. The bubbles escaped her lips and she watched when her air-tank drifted into unknown depths. Her vision became blurry and dark dots made it impossible for her to see.

_(Misty) No, May! Don't give up!_

_(Dawn) May! Please, you are a spy! May..._

Her body felt numb but she struggled to stay awake. But to no avail. Her strength began to fade as well as her consciousness.

_(Leaf) May…no...pl.._

_(Dawn) You, can't...M.._

The terrified voices of her sisters echoed in her head but she couldn't make sense of their words. She tried to bring the swirling letters into an order but failed.

_(May) I'm ...sorry._

Her sapphire eyes closed one more time and then she was enveloped by the darkness of the sea.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Trip Trouble

**Note:** Thanks to pikachulover66, xxx, HowlingDomain, GoldenGloryQueen, HeartsandSouls, Platinum Phoenix of Twilight, Fprmr1, Monochrome13, nessa3456, BittersweetSienna, Left-to-die, yourtypicalluckyfan, Horselover and 18. Only this one to go and the next will be a completely new one ;D

Space is the thing between you and the chocolate bar

**CHAPTER NINE**

Her mind was wrapped in a thick blanket of darkness that prevented her from moving. It clung to her body like a straitjacket, leaving her out of breath. She still felt something scratch the edges of her consciousness and in her delirium she imagined a tug at her arms which grew stronger and stronger with the time. Wait, arms? Yes, she had arms and a body. How could she forget that?

Slowly, she managed to open her eyes half-way, only to be met by light emerald ones. Some bubbles flew around his green hair when he saw that she regained consciousness again.

_Drew. _

For the first time she took notice of the small, dark green sprinkles in his eyes – not to mention the torn emotions they showcased. Relief, anger, sorrow, amusement and bliss.

Why bliss? May could not comprehend where that last emotion came from until she felt a small pressure on her lips. Warmth fled through her system and her heart started to race when she realized what he was doing. He was kissing her.

What the hell was going on? Why was she feeling so warm of a sudden? An adorable hue of red covered her cheeks when Drew retreated to take a deep breath from his air tank.

She could feel his smirk on her lips when he pressed his against hers again and parted her mouth to fill it with air. So that was what he was doing...he was performing some weird kind of CPR. Not that she minded him saving her life, but May still felt disappointed by this.

May shook her head when he tried to repeat his action and showed that she had enough strength to breath by herself. Drew raised an eyebrow, but handled her the airtank. He loosened his grip on her, but let his hand slide in hers, just to be sure.

Then they dove deeper to the entrance of the Marine Cave.

_(Dawn) May, thank god you're alive._

_(Leaf) How do you always end up in those near-death experiences?_

_Misty) You gave me a panic attack over here. I almost suffocated Ash when I couldn't sense you anymore._

_(May) Somehow I really feel pity for poor Ash...and I'm not always dying..._

_(Leaf) Sure you aren't..._

_(Dawn) She so is! Oh my god, was that a Gastly over there?t is filled with those stupid ghost types...I wanna go home!_

_(Misty) Drama Queen_

_(Dawn) Tomboy_

The fight went on but May ignored them and focused on the water around them because she did not want a repetition of what happened earlier. One death experience per day is enough, don't you think? They found the entrance rather quickly and broke through the surface. The water was so calm that May could even see her face mirrored in the little pond. She could tell that she was still pale from the shock.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she accepted Drew's hand to help her out of the water. They recalled their Pokemon who also looked very shaken and scanned their surroundings. The duo was completely alone in a dark cave, probably miles underwater. Awkward silence.

"Um, well..." May started her sentence, but wondered how to continue start a conversation with her companion.

"How about 'Thank you'?" Drew suggested, wearing his infamous smirk which brought many girls to their knees. Even she couldn't deny that he looked incredibly handsome with that smirk, but it made her hate him even more.

"Yeah... kinda?" May shrugged awkwardly and found the stony walls suddenly very interesting. "How about we never talk about this again?"

Why did she just say that? She did an internal face palm at her stupidity. Way to make things more awkward.

"Sure," he said mischievously. "But you have to admit...you liked it."

"As if," May said grumpily, regaining her old attitude towards him. Oh, how she wanted to smack that smirk from his face or rip that shiny grassy hair away. "Don't be arrogant about it, Grassboy! It was just a stupid kiss, nothing special."

"A kiss? I thought it was CPR."

"Just be quiet."

"No need to get worked up. You should be grateful to your hero."

"You don't deserve _grateful_, " May fumed and stomped ahead to an unknown destination.

"You know that you owe me for that, right?" He called after her while a plan was forming in his mind.

May glared over her shoulder, "I don't think so because I didn't ask for a kiss from you. If somebody owes someone, than you owe me for your damn germs."

"I thought it wasn't a kiss, Airhead," Drew teased and flicked his hair. He started to snicker when he saw May's cheeks inflate from anger. Another hair flick.

"Haydeeeen! One day I'm gonna snap your alien hair off your head and shove it down your throat!"

"Anger management problems much?" Drew rolled his eyes before he followed her echoing angry stomps. That girl was sure a handful, but nothing Drew Hayden couldn't handle.

**XOXOX**

The afternoon sun peaked over the glowing lava pile at Mt. Chimney and little ash flakes rained from the sky and covered most of the landscapes. The heat which radiated from every object around them and the smoky dust from the crater was making it even more painful to hike along the labyrinth of tunnels.

"The heat is killing me,"Leaf whined and clung to her water bottle as if her life depended on it.

"I can't help it," Gary winked at Leaf who scowled at him immediately. "But don't worry, I don't blame you. You are not the first girl to fall for my hotness."

"What the hell, Gary!" the brunette snapped. "You are way to full of yourself, I was referring to the crater."

"Of course you were, pretty, and I'm an Evee. Admit it, you are hopelessly in love with me."

That earned him a hard slap from a frowning Leaf.

"Don't be so hard on him," Yellow brought a hand to her sunhat which was almost blown away by the breeze.

Red frowned because he did not really mind Leaf hurting Gary. That self-centered guy needed a lesson once in a while and Red was glad that Leaf did not fall for those cheep tricks. Not that Gary wasn't his friend, but he never approved of the way he handled girls.

"Yeah Leaf, don't be so hard on me, "Gary smirked and leaned down to her in a seductive manner,"although I like it rough."

"Sexual harassment!" Leaf fake-coughed and the other two went into a fit of giggles.

"What was that?"Gary grumbled, completely pissed off.

"Serves him right, "Red mumbled so quietly that nobody heard him.

Leaf signed and her shoulders dropped a bit, "Let's just find our way to the peak, record those damn ancient stones and get away from this hell of a mountain."

One could easily tell that she disliked their current where-about. There was a reason why her code-name was Forest and it certainly wasn't because she liked to hang out on some fiery, dirty rock-formation.

Red agreed with her and started to lead the way while Gary's mood was at its worst since he was being ignored by the rest. The brunette looked to her left only to find the girl with the sunhat and thought that she should get to know her better. From what she had gathered until now, Yellow was a shy girl who easily blushed, but had a kind soul. Besides, using the opportunity to gain objective information of the group was a convenient side-effect.

"So Yellow? Since when do you know Red and the rest?"

"I've known Red for a long time. Actually, we met when we were kids and always played together," the girl with golden hair had a dreamy look on her face like she was remembering those precious days. A small blush started to make her freckles disappear; even a blind person could tell that she had a crush on him. "He always protected me from the mean kids who stole my flowers. Red is a really kind person and the best friend one could wish for."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Leaf teased and attempted to keep her face as cheerful as possible. Internally, her emotions turned upside down. She decided that she was jealous because she kind of...well liked Red and guilty because Yellow was her friend. However the uneasy feeling did not go away for a while.

"T-that's n-not true, Leaf. We are just friends and he would never see me this way...besides I think he likes someone else."

"Who?" Sudden curiosity flooded Leaf's mind.

"You," the blonde looked depressed at the back of her childhood friend and Leaf felt sorry for her. Yellow was far too nice to be hurt like this; she probably liked him for ages.

"Oh that's just your imagination," Leaf smiled in an attempt to ease Yellow's pain, but couldn't deny the fact that she was pleased that Red might like her. He was handsome, smart and really kind. In addition to that he was loyal and you could depend on him. She knew that he was one for those perfect peaceful relationships. "Red and I are just friends, although I can understand why you fell for him."

She gave Leaf a doubtful look, but decided to change the topic. "It seems like Gary is interested in you, too."

"Huh, where does that come from?" Leaf raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder. She made sure that Gary – who was by the way still sulking – could not eavesdrop on them. "Why do you think that the playboy likes me?"

"Well, for one he knows your name?" Yellow started to laugh openly and Leaf joined her. "He tends to forget names of the girls he encountered."

"Wow, I did not know that he was that bad, "Leaf held her stomach that was shaking with laughter. "So he really is that kind of guy..."

She fell into deep thoughts. Feelings are so difficult and at the moment she was really confused by the whole situation. Yellow likes Red, but thinks that he likes her instead while she likes Red … kind of but Gary likes her,too. Oh, if this isn't going to result in heartbreak, she did not knew what would.

_(Dawn) At least you have a love life...unlike me._

_(Leaf) This is so complicated. Jeesh, I just wanna go home!_

_(May) Ditto, Drew is bugging the hell out of me._

_(Dawn) But I think he likes you... I mean he kissed you._

_(May) It was CPR – wait, where did you know that from?_

_(Leaf) We can read you thoughts, duh._

_(May) Then keep out!_

_(Leaf) Where is Misty?_

Before someone could answer a camera popped up in front of the brunette, startling her. Red grinned brightly and was waiting for her to say something.

"Umm...?"

"He wants you to be the moderator of our journey," Yellow translated Red's actions. The boy nodded happily and Yellow blushed a bright red color. Something inside of Leaf twitched at their close relationship, but she could not feel anger towards the blonde.

"O-okay! So we have reached the top of Mt. Chimney and the heat is even more annoying than before – "

"That's no way to make it sound exciting. How about I will be our moderator... I mean pure hotness, hello?"

"Oak, nobody asked you so back off," Leaf frowned and pushed him away from the camera. The next couple of minutes it turned into a shoving war between Gary and Leaf, so Red decided that Yellow would manage the commentary from now on.

**XOXOX**

If she learned one lesson on this trip... it was to stay away from Conway. Earlier, when her mind was busy with panicking over May, the creep tried to film her panties. Did he never hear of the words 'private space' or 'personal bubble' ? Probably not, but thanks to Paul he backed off a little. One bump per day from the plum head was enough. Kenny was living proof of that.

Dawn watched her surroundings warily while the group made their way through the thick layers of fog. This place held a depressing aura mixed up with the unnerving feeling something could jump on you out of nowhere. The graveyard only confirmed that impression. The bluenette shuddered at the thought of pokemon – or rather her pokemon – dying. Together with the Maple Organization and since her real parents 'passed away'they were the only family she had left.

A grave next to her began to shake violently and she yelped in fright.

"What is it this time?" an annoyed snore came from behind her.

"Paul, make it go away, " the bluenette ordered the unamused plum head.

"Troublesome, get yourself together," Paul rolled his eyes and continued walking towards their destination. "It's just a ghost type."

"Icecube," she muttered underneath her breath,

As if on cue a Shuppet leaped from the gave and laughed wickedly at the visitors. The laugh send shivers down her spine and her grip around Piplup's pokeball tightened. Her muscles were tense and she prepared to defend herself against the ghost.

"I-It's laughing at m-me," she shuttered an clutched Meggie's arm. The girl grinned amused and shook her short black mane, "Pathetic wimp."

"Hey who are you to judge me?"

"My little sister," Paul shrugged and Dawn's jaw dropped to the ground. Iceman has a sister? Well, if you compare their attitudes, she should have seen it coming. The last thirty minutes or so either Paul or Meggie had started to tease her about her issue with ghosts. Suddenly, Meggie pointed one finger at something behind the bluenette; eyes wide.

"We now start a new adventure to mysterious places that woman usually hide from man," a slick voice came from beneath her, "We will analyze the textile structure of – "

The boy with greasy green hair was cut off when Dawn jumped to the left. The pressure and anticipation which built up during the trip, was released when Dawn's instincts kicked in. The instinct to kick-ass.

Before Meggie or Paul could even move a finger, her body turned around in a fluid movement and she performed a roundhouse kick that sent Conway flying.

"That was awesome, "Meggie grinned in surprise and her brown eyes were still wide. "But I've seen you battle at the initiation before, I almost forgot how good you guys were..."

Dawn blushed and her gaze met with onyx eyes. Paul just raised an eyebrow at her before a question popped to his mind, "How come you all know martial arts that...well?"

"Was that a compliment?"

"Answer my question," Paul tried to conceal the warmth that threatened to invade his face.

"Well, we are good because...because..." Shit, she needed a good excuse now. Dad told them it was normal to be good at martial arts in this school. No, no, no their cover must not be blown.

_(Leaf) Tell him: It's non of his business_

_(May) Genius, that will only draw more attention_

_(Leaf) Hm, because we are naturals at fighting?_

_(Dawn) True...but unlikely he will believe that!_

_(Leaf) Damn, where is Misty when you need her?_

_(May) Tell him that we went to a school where they focused on this stuff..._

_(Dawn) Thanks May, that may work._

"...because we went to a school in Ecruteak before and they were focused on this stuff."

That was partly true since Norman always focused on their self-defense and pokemon training. The Maple Organization does not do things half way, so most of her sister were well educated in any kind of subject.

Leaf, of course, was still the genius of the group. There was a reason why they were one of the best teams around. When she was very young and her parents died, Norman found her and her sisters. Dawn was grateful that they gave her a new home and took care of her. The least that her sisters could do was to help Norman and his organization as good as they could.

Paul shot a doubtful look at her but decided not to press the matter since Dawn seemed to be deep in though about something.

"Where did you kick Conway? We need to find him or Mr. Brock will lecture us about team work," Meggie squinted, hoping to see through the white mist.

"He will be somewhere on the way, " Paul exclaimed and it was clear that he really didn't care about the boy.

"Yay, we have got a new mission: Find the creep! Let go guys and I don't want to see your bored faces anymore," Dawn yelled excitedly, trying to push the memories away.

The other teens jumped at her sudden outburst, but shrugged and followed her. "So noisy," Paul grumbled and watched her skipping ahead of them.

"You like her," Meggie said matter of factly and Paul – quite used to her blunt statements – just shrugged. He was glad that his sister did not brag endlessly about her emotions like his brother, Reggie. If he was here, he wouldn't have stopped lecturing Paul about _expressing-ones-feelings-to- other-people. _

"She is different than those fashion divas," Meggie exclaimed seriously and put a hand on his shoulder. "She may seem vain a first but don't judge her like you always do, got it?"

"Hn," he shrugged her hand away but nodded, showing that he understood her. Meggie smiled approvingly before she tried to catch up with the yelping Dawn who just had the pleasure to encounter another Shuppet.

**XOXOX**

"Are we there yet?"

The fiery redhead flinched at the question. Ash insisted on asking her the same question for the last twenty minutes. He was reminding her of a whining kid in a car who asked for a toilet every minute, even when one just started the engine.

"No, not yet Ash," she took a deep breath and went back to ignoring the boy.

"Are we there yet?"

Misty's eye started to twitch. "No."

"But I am hungry," Ash fell into her pace and pouted. Scratch the earlier thought. He wasn't reminding her of a little kid; he was one.

"Catch a fish."

"I can't eat pokemon!" His eyes widened, clearly not getting her sarcasm." I am still hungry."

"Oh you know, there is a McDonalds right around the corner."

"Really? I did not knew they had a store underwater," Ash said with a cheerful smile and grabbed Misty's hand. "Come on Mist, let's check it out."

"Ash, there is no McDonalds. We are miles underwater for gods sake," Misty had to laugh when she saw his smile drop like someone told him Santa Claus did not exist. Before Ash could reply, a loud growling sound echoed from the walls.

Misty jumped, "Do you think there is something dangerous in here?"

She tensed up and searched for any sign that would indicate danger. The sound ripped through the silence again.

"Um...Mist?"

"No Ash, be quiet. I need to hear where it's coming from. We need to find Dre – "

"Misty?"

"I told you to be quiet!"

"You are really bossy."

"I'm not bossy, I just know what you should be doing!" Her anger level rose with every passing minute she spent with that boy. The scary sound that sounded like a dying Wailord interrupted their argument again.

"Um...Misty?"

"What?" Ash was blushing which caught her off guard. "What is it?"

"I don't think that there is a monster in here," he stepped from his left to his right foot and grinned nervously under her angry stare. "It's my tummy."

"Oh..." Misty's voice was surprisingly calm until it hit her. "Ash, I was scared out of my mind. Control your body will ya? I thought some big monster was going to attack us anytime soon."

"Yeah but I'm still hungry..."

"Ash...if you say that one more time, I have my mallet right here buddy."

The raven haired boy flinched and his eyes widened, "No, not the mallet. I am never ever going to say that again."

After their argument was settled they continued to search for Drew and May. Misty would never admit it but she was glad Ash was there. The cave was dark and being without her sister always made her feel uncomfortable, even if they are annoying sometimes.

"Hey Misty?" Ash wore a serious expression, one that Misty had never seen before, but it kind of suited him. He looked more mature and hot – wait no! Ash and hot? No way.

"Yes?"

"Even if there is a monster, I will always protect you," Ash grinned toothily and the girl smiled in return.

"That was a cheesy but thanks," Misty laughed lightheaded and the aspiring pokemon master stared at her. It seemed like she was a totally different person when she laughed. Not strong, scary and bossy. She was also charming, kind and funny.

_(?) Can you hear me, Misty?_

_(Misty) Max, what are you doing in our chat. It is private, especially for sneaky brothers._

_(Max) Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey business but – It's an emergency._

_(Misty) What is it? Don't tell me you are bored because they canceled ScienceNow._

The girl tensed up because she could tell from his urging tone that something was terribly wrong. She was glad her sisters could not hear the conversation because bad news could throw them off easily. That's why she was the leader after all... to make sure nobody makes rash actions.

_(Max)The students at Silver High are acting weird. We are trying to find the reason and your cameras help us a lot, but we need more time. Besides, we cannot find out what caused the commotion. The only thing we got on our research was a strange radio signal. You need to check it out. It could also be possible that they used some kind of drug but it's hard to explain..._

_(Misty) Sure, we will be there as soon as possible. Get dad and give me some more detailed information, kay?_

_(Max) Hurry!_

The girl signed and massaged her temples. Why does everything get out of control once they leave the damned school? There were three things that she had to focus on right now. First: find May and tell the others. Second: get to the school as soon as possible. Third: do not panic.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Accidents

_**Note: **I finally caught up with the rewriting :D This chapter is less funny and has more heavy plot elements...just sayin'. Thanks to Guest x 3, midnightrun, yourtypicalluckyfan, Left-to-die, nessa3456, HeartsAndSouls, Yuri. Alisa 18 (I'd love to be friends :3 Your reviews are the best, girl. Also, sorry the 18 in the earlier chapters was supposed to be your name, but FF refused to keep it without spaces. I just noticed- I'm a slow person haha), Fprmr1, Iloveikari, xxx, GoldenGloryQueen, MudkipLover33 and HowlingDomain for your incredible reviews. Again, this is the place where I want to apologize for abandoning this story for a while. Moreover, I also want to thank the 5,000 plus silent readers and clicks ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils. - Louis Hector Berlioz <em>

**CHAPTER TEN**

Files, files and more files. Issues, issues and more issues. Data, data and more data. His head was close to an overdrive. The experiment went wrong, terribly wrong. That was as clear as glass to him as to everybody else. But it was not their problem to solve, it was his.

"Why, why, why?"

The professor ruffled his hair and paced up and down his laboratory. The bags underneath his eyes were deeper that last week and he felt like the new creases on his forehead will never disappear again. His glasses were fogged from his heavy breathing and his fists were clenched so tight that they started to hurt.

Oh, how he missed those old days where he was just researching Pokemon in his small lab in Johto. Nothing to worry about, nothing to fear and most of all...no experiments with humans. He only had to meet his own expectations and, of course, those of the authorities too. The only thing that ever bugged him was Professor Oak in his all-so-perfect glory. Whatever Elm had done, Oak had done it before him and even better.

Another one of the various reasons why he joined the Black Organization.

That was also why he could not lose to such a simple thing as a drug. He needed to solve that issue and please his boss to be better than that famous prick of a professor.

The drug was too strong that was a fact. The test subjects were proof of that. Officially, those three poor students are suffering from food poisoning since this morning. Judy Clancy was in the worst state of those three. Her eyes were watery, the face had a greenish tint and she seemed to be in an unbreakable delirious state. The Clancy family will probably sue the cafeteria and Mr. Black will be furious. Losing money and wasting time were the two things that man hated with a passion that rivaled a furious Slaking.

"Elm!"

His voice boomed through the laboratory just beneath the school grounds and it made the professor flinch. No, not yet he had to fix that problem first.

"Elm, what did you think you were doing? You said the drug was ready to use and now we have three students close to death, another bunch hanging around like they smoked some weed," Mr. Black's eyes pierced through him as if he would wanted to burn him away with his gaze.

"I-I'm working on it, sir."

"Whatever get it done already or I will have to get a replacement. It's already dangerous enough with the Maple Organization sniffing around, so it's essential that nobody finds out about the _special lessons_..."the black haired man trailed off. "Maybe I should kidnap Professor Oak instead..."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. What about those kids that belong to the Maple organization, any new hints?"

"Hmpf," Mr. Black scoffed disgusted with the thought. "My boys are looking out for them and I thought that Birch and his group belong to them, but I'm not so sure anymore...Besides, I found several cameras on the campus. Fortunately, none of them were in the critical area near the laboratory. We'll just have to wait for them to turn up."

**XOXOX**

Four heads broke through the surface of the ocean and the group swam back to where Mr. Harley was on the boat. May was taking in deep breaths of fresh air for which her lungs yearned and Drew was watching her worried.

"Did you film the information written on the ancient plate? Because that's really good material for your Adventure Class," their teacher greeted them sweetly when they reached the boat. "We really need to hurry back to the school."

"Yeah, we got that on our tape," Ash answered and held the camera above his head as prove. "But I didn't get what it says..."

"That was to expect," Misty grumbled irritatedly. The trouble that was ahead put her nerves on edge and what Mr. Harley said only made her more suspicious.

"Someone is in a good mood," Drew commented dryly and helped May who was still a bit weak out of the water.

"Shut up, Drew!" May swatted his hand – which lingered on her hip for a moment longer than needed – away. "But Mr. Harley? Why do we have to hurry back to school? Did something happen?"

"Oh there was just a little problem with our management, so the headmaster wants to talk to the teachers," he replied cryptically while keeping a sharp eye on the girl. Since the day she walked into his class, he had the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite grasp it. It had bothered him for days, until he finally figured out why he thought he had seen her before. That day … "Don't worry, Sweety!"

May shivered under his knowing gaze, but stayed silent. Soon, they reached the shore and drove back to the school. Meanwhile, Misty asked why May and Drew took so long to meet up with them, resulting in two furiously blushing teens.

"Now I'm even more curious," Misty glanced at her younger sister slyly. Of course, she knew what happened, but she wanted to see Drew's reaction to her teasing. "Come on, tell me May. What were you and Drew doing?"

"Nothing specific," she pressed through her teeth. Why does her sister have to bring that up? "He was just being a jerk like always."

"Tsk, so saving your life makes me a jerk, huh?" Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair. Actually, he was desperately trying to forget the feeling of May's lips – so warm and soft...he'd love to do it again. Why doesn't she seem fazed at all? It really started to bother him, so he made it his new goal to get her to pay attention to him. "Some people just don't have enough class to appreciate help from others."

"I have class," she fought back. "I just don't appreciate mouth rape!"

"Whoa, wait a second there," Ash gaped at them with big eyes. "You kissed her?"

"More like mouth rape," May insisted quietly, fighting the blush from her face.

"Holy Arceus, Drew!" Ash yelled excitedly and grabbed Misty's arm. "You kissed a girl before she kissed you – that never happened in the whole history of Hayden's dating principles."

"He has dating principles?" May asked snickering and Drew glared at her from the side. An evil aura surrounded him and if he could, he would throw the raven haired boy out of the car.

"Can we just drop this topic?" he groaned and looked out of the window. "It's starting to get really annoying and I did it to save her from drowning, so it was more like CPR."

"Sure..." Misty and Ash replied in sync and the rest of the way, the car was quiet.

After a while, May was beginning to feel drowsy because of the exhausting day. Her body started to feel really heavy as well as her eyelids, but she was trying to fight it of because she had things to investigate...like how so many students got sick from those special lessons or what Mr. Black was planning. Or why Drew hates her and teases her, although deep down she knew she already liked him. Or most recently...where she knew Mr. Harley from. His face seemed familiar and earlier he had looked at her with such a creepy face...

Finally, the soothing movement of the car and the warmth lulled her into sleep.

Drew felt something drop onto his shoulder and saw that May was asleep. She mumbled something unintelligent and snuggled deeper into the warmth that his body provided. Carefully, he lifted her up and pulled her in his arms protectively. Her head was now at his neck, her breath tickling his skin and she signed in her sleep. A rare gentle smile crossed his face when he stroked her silky but slightly damp curls in wonder.

Then, he was suddenly very aware of the three other people in the van.

"I have to admit, you two would make a great couple," Misty giggled happily, interrupting the tranquility of the moment. "You are lucky Dawn isn't here...she would have squealed all the way back to school."

"Just shut up!"

"Mr. Harley, can we stop somewhere? I'm starving," Ash whined while he thought about all the different burgers he could have eaten while they were busy with the project "Please, I need food. I'll eat anything..."

"Stop thinking about food," Misty scolded him and held her mallet in her hand threateningly. The young trainer gulped and sweat started to form on his forehead. He really wanted a burger, but he also didn't want to be hit. Food or pain? Pain or food? Such a hard decision.

**XOXOX**

She was running over a grassy field which was specked with many wild flowers. A little boy who was only a year younger with navy hair and big glasses just like his father was following her. Her mocha colored curls kept flying in her face and the girl tried to swat them away angrily.

Quick storms were quite common at that time of the year, so she knew exactly when the wind started to shift ever so slightly that they would have to return to their small house.

It was that kind of house that would make you feel warm and comfortable, you would expect to be greeted by a warm cup of tee or a friendly hug.

"May! Max! Please hurry and come inside," a worn out looking woman with bags underneath her eyes yelled worried. "The storm is approaching."

The two ran even faster and arrived at the porch in almost no time.

"Momma, but I wanna see Torchic's new moves," the little boy whined and clung to his sister's arm. "Please? Can we play a little longer?"

"I'm sorry darling," their mother leaned down and stroked his hair. "I just want to make sure that you two are save. You can do that tomorrow okay?"

"That's not fair," Max insisted stubbornly and his sister giggled. May then suggested to play a card game instead, successfully calming his angry fit.

"That storm is going to be bad," the woman predicted, her arms rested on a window and she was watching the approaching clouds with sorrow. "I hope that it's not going to destroy our little farm again."

"Calm down, Melanie," the equally tired looking man who was sitting in an armchair retorted. The newspaper rustled in his hands when he turned to the next page. "It's gonna be fine. I could always go back to my old job, you know?"

"How can you say that, Nicolas?" She looked at him and her eyes were filled with doubt. "I want our kids to lead a happy life. I don't want to get them involved in your spy business. What happens if one of your enemies finds out about them, huh?"

"That's never going to happen because I quit my job, okay?" he smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I was joking anyway. Ever since that one incident...the Organization has changed me...I don't want anyone of my family to get involved."

Their little family talk was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Nicolas stood up immediately and thew a swift glance out of the window that was next to the entrance. He froze in horror. "Mel, it's them. Bring the kids away, now."

"What's the matter Mommy? Daddy?" Young May asked innocently and concerned about her parents behavior.

Melanie forced a smile on her face and replied,"Don't worry, your daddy just has some guests. Until he is finished with his business, we should go into the kitchen to play cards, alright?"

The siblings nodded and their mother ushered the siblings into the kitchen because it had a back door through which they could flee. A scrawny purple haired man kept banging on the door and May's father watched him from the living room window with disgust. On the man's jacket was an emblem with a Honchcrow, just like the other two men that accompanied him.

"Nicolas! Melanie! I know you both are in there. If you want nothing terrible to happen you should come with us," the man chimed in a sing song voice. "You know this is your fault for siding with Norman, right? So come on out."

"No way, Harley. We are never going to give up," Nicolas yelled back, panic rising in his chest like a disease.

"Okay, darling. Then I have no choice. Cacturn use Needle Arm !"

The old wooded door splintered into thousand pieces and a dark green pokemon with scary yellow eyes seized him. Nicolas hoped that his wife brought their kids to a save place for now. He just couldn't allow anything to happen to them. Ever.

Harley brought out a long knife and smirked evilly while toying around with it.

"Who should I cut up first? Your wife or your little kiddies?"

"Like I will let you," Nicolas growled and leaped for the man, but Harley threw the knife at him before he could be in attacking range. Crimson blood ran down his arm when he pulled out the knife which made a deep gash in his arm. "You won't ever lay a finger on my family!"

May watched the scene through a crack in the kitchen door, her eyes widened with fear. She started to whimper when she saw the scary man's lifeless eyes glare daggers at her father. Her mother was busy to comfort her crying brother and trying to keep him quiet.

Hearing the whimper, Melanie bent down to look into her daughter's eyes. "You need to take care of your brother okay? Whatever happens don't leave him alone. When I tell you to run, you will run as fast as you can okay...don't worry about me and daddy. We are gonna be okay."

"But mommy I don't wanna go!" Big tears brimmed in the girls sapphire eyes and ran over her face. "I wanna stay with you and daddy."

" It's not going to be for long. Trust me, okay?" Her mother's smile was pained, but if Melanie had to decide she would always choose for her children to live. "Mommy and daddy are going to be fine, it's just to dangerous for you two here. Daddy's business is really dangerous."

"It's that evil man's fault, right?" the small teary voice of the little boy asked quietly. "That's why we stay here, right?"

"Yes, but we will meet up with you soon. Just wait by the big beech tree for us. You know where that is, right? At the exit of the city?"

"But Mommy – "

"Don't turn around, no matter what you hear!"

Some loud noises and the cracking of furniture could be heard. A man laughed wickedly while another yelled insults back. Little May grabbed the hand of her brother and made a run for it through the back door. Sweat was forming on her skin and her cheeks went red from exhaustion. The two kids stumbled through the thick grass that was adorned by pure white flowers, but they weren't far away enough to overhear the screams of agony.

Tears streamed down from the little girl's eyes and from her brothers, too. They did not turn around. They did not slow down. They just kept running for their lives, believing that their mommy told them the truth. They were going to be okay.

Max sight was blurred by his salty tears that's why he did not notice the small bump on the path.

"Ow!" he whined and held his bleeding knee. "May, help me. May!"

His sister bent down and gave him a piggy bag ride. It was not easy for her since she was only five years old and her brother was just four, but she managed it.

Thunder roared in the distance and rain came pouring down when the finally reached their destination. Max fell asleep from the shock of what had happened and the little girl smiled at her little brother.

Then the first time since they started to run, she looked back to their home – to their parents. She smelled the smoke before she saw the fire leaking from their home. Parts of the furniture were scrambled across the lawn and the white flowers were covered with bloody red liquid.

"Why is our home hurting?" May's lip quivered and her body started to shake again. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

She tried to keep the tears of panic locked in order to see their house better. Her chest tightened when she saw the man with long purple hair pull a red knife out of something that was on the ground. As if he felt her terrified gaze, he lifted his head and looked directly into her face. He grinned wickedly. That's when she knew.

"Sis?"Max pulled at the sleeve of her white shirt. "Sis? What's happening? Sis? Why are mommy and daddy sleepin' on the ground? It's to early for a bed time. Sis?"

Her dad. Her mom. They were dead. A picture that would be burned into her mind forever.

**XOXOX**

"Red? Where are you taking me? We need to get back to the plane."

It was almost evening and the sun was starting to hide behind Mt. Chimney, casting a mysterious golden glow on the wandering couple. Leaf was dragged by no other than the quiet boy called Red. She didn't knew where he was taking her or what he wanted, but she didn't mind the feeling of his hand in hers.

"..."

As always, her question was ignored or he just didn't bother to answer her. It irked her because she wanted to go home, so she pouted. After another couple of minutes, Red finally stopped in front of a small cliff that was surrounded by some small wild flowers. Such a place was rare to find since there were barely any flowers which could withstand the dryness and Leaf marveled at them.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked curiously and very aware of the fact that he still held her hand in his. He looked back at her and smiled as if to ask whether she liked it.

"Yes, it's really beautiful. How did you know that I like nature so much?"

He shrugged and grinned smugly to himself. She saw that and slapped his arm playfully with her free hand. Red's grip on her hand suddenly grew tighter and he turned his body to face her. He lifted one hand to grasp her chin and leaned closer.

Leaf blushed a deep red and she was glad that the red light from the sunset might conceal it, but she could tell from his small smile that it didn't.

"I like you, Leaf."

It was the first time that she heard him speak with his gentle but raspy voice. The way he said that made her heart go wild and warm at the same time. He looked at her face hopefully while she was trying to put her feelings into words. She had never been good at that – she was more of a 'action speaks louder than words' type of girl.

Red chuckled quietly at her thinking face, thinking how cute she wrinkled her nose when she was in thought. Slowly, he started to close the distance between their lips.

"There you are," a loud voice made them jump into the opposite directions. "We've been searching the whole place to find you."

"I thought we would never find you," Yellow panted next to Gary and looked happy until she saw the two of them holding hands. A hurt expression crossed over her face before she composed herself, but Leaf saw right though it.

"S-sorry, we j-just had a talk," Leaf stammered and let go of Red's hand. Gary raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

"Anyway, something terrible has happened," Yellow said quietly to the ground. "Team Blue had an accident when they were at Sky Pillar. The floor beneath them crumbled because of some kind of earthquake and they all fell from really high up. They should be back at the school now and treated in the small local hospital."

"What? How is Zoey?" Leaf yelled worried. She knew about the other problem at the school, but this was something Misty hadn't told them about.

"I don't know," Yellow said quietly and Gary patted her shoulder in empathy.

_(Misty) I hope Richie is alright and the rest, too._

_(Leaf) I wonder how that happened._

_(Dawn) Earthquakes aren't common in that region..._

_(Misty) We should visit them as soon as we are all back at school._

Leaf signed when they went back to their small plane. Everything was going down the drain lately. Some students were sick because of the cafeteria food and not only that, they entire student body acted as if they were high on something. Max described them as brainless zombies and that the school tried to cover up the situation.

Furthermore, one team had an 'accident' and lastly then there was her troubling love life. Red likes her and she likes him, too. But Yellow is her friend who hadn't talked a word with her since they started to walk back to the plane. She didn't even glance at her and Leaf felt guilty.

Gary on the other hand was his normal self, still arrogant, still flirting with her, still fighting with Red and still annoying. Oh well, maybe she should try to get Yellow and him together...

**XOXOX**

Panic. Yes, her first reaction was to panic. How could the school turn upside down when they were gone just for a day? She tried very hard not to look nervous on their way back from Mt. Pyre, but her spy training worked...hopefully. Somehow, her group even managed to find an unconscious Conway along the way and dragged him into the bus.

Dawn was really glad that Solidad was their guardian for this trip, so she searched for an excuse to talk to her about what Misty told her. Gosh, that sounded a lot like gossiping. Until now, the bluenette didn't find an opportunity though because of Meggie and Paul who had an agreement on annoying the crap out of her. But she had too. A girl was at the verge of dying in the school and her family was about to go berserk. Three other students are also in a comatose state.

"So Dawn...which school did you and your sisters go before?" Meggie grinned and leaned over her seat. "I'm really interested where you learned to kick that hard. I bet you're even better than Paulie over here and he's school champion."

"Like she would be better," Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Well...we went to..." Damn, what was that school they went to called? Dawn fumbled for words. "...Pedalburg High, satisfied? I need to talk to Solidad now."

"Huh? I thought it was Ecruteak High?" Meggie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah...we learned combat in Ecruteak and then we went to Petalburg," Dawn smiled, glad that she found an acceptable explanation. She didn't look like it, but Paul's sister was a sharp girl who didn't like to trust anybody.

"You sure move around a lot. I wonder why since your father is only a gymleader, aren't they supposed to stay at the same place?"

"You're right, I guess..." she replied and again nervousness started to make her unable to give a believable answer. "My sisters and I just don't get along well with other people..."

"You know something, Dawn Maple? I don't believe you,"she ran her hand through her short pink spikes and smirked evilly. Paul opened one of his eyes – suddenly interested in their conversation – to gauge her reaction.

"Hey, why would you think that I'd lie?" Dawn laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Then it hit her. Oh boy, she didn't protest when iceman's sister called her 'Maple'. She didn't want to hurt them or something, but their identity was supposed to stay secret. What should she do? What will her sisters say? What about their mission? And most importantly: What does Paul think?

**To Be Continued**

(Final Question: I thought about changing the name from Silver High to Golden Rule :) Yes or No?)


	11. Hospitalized

_Note: Yo guys :D I'm updating from my aunts place, one day longer waiting and I'd have died. Thanks to citrasama, CierraLuvsPokemon4eva, Otako Neko Ninja Tenshi Miko, pikatchulover66, malory 79080, The Moltres's Flame, MudkipLover66, yltf (thanks for shortening bro ;D), Yuri. Alisa 18, Left-to-die and Golden Glory Queen for reviewing. You're awesome, people! By the way MO stands for Maple Organization and BO for Black Organization – I just got tired of writing it every time, so live with it :P Sorry to fans of OWOD, but this time GR got updated ;)_

* * *

><p><em>The enemy of my enemy is my other enemy.<em>

**CHAPTER TEN**

A soft evening breeze ruffled the brown hair of as sleeping girl whose head rested on a boy's shoulder. Serene silence surrounded them, only some crickets disturbed it from time to time and some fireflies played hide and seek in the nearby bushes. A sign escaped May's lips when she finally woke from her slumber and stretched her exhausted muscles.

"So you finally decided to come back from the dead," Drew teased when she started to register her surroundings. "Here I was worried because not even Harley's singing could wake you up."

"He sung again?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, wondering why she felt some dried tears on them. "What happened? Why are we here?"

The last thing she remembered was that she fell asleep on their way back and the faint smell of roses. She felt like she was forgetting something important.

"You fell asleep on me," he started to explain, sounding a bit miffed and leaned back against the big tree. "I'm not your cushion by the way. Anyway, you started to mumble things in your sleep."

Oh, no. What if she said something embarrassing? There was no way she could have dreamed of him while she fell asleep on him...right? She didn't really want to know, but couldn't help to ask anyway.

"What did I say?" she inquired carefully and gripped her shirt tightly.

"Oh, you said how much you admire me," he smirked evilly. "I can't blame you though, I'm just to hot for you to resist."

"You wish," she snapped and threw a glare at him. "What did I really say?"

"You were calling your parents, I think," Drew whispered quietly and looked sincerely worried. He peaked at her out of the corner of his eyes to see her reaction. "You also cried , but don't worry the others didn't notice. I told Misty and Ash that I had to talk to you and would bring you home later."

With those words, memories from her dream started to dwell up in her mind. The horror of experiencing the death of her parents, her crying brother, their blood on the ground and that terrifying man again was unbearable. Then the information sunk in...Harley was the one who attacked them. A Honchcrow was the logo of the school. The BO killed her parents...?!

She felt guilt for forgetting the monster who stole her happy childhood. May promised to never forget him, but she did. Tears started to dwell up in her eyes, rained down on her cheeks and she couldn't stop them anymore.

"Hey now, don't be a crybaby," Drew wiped them away gently with the tip of his fingers and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "I don't know what happened, but it was just a dream, okay?"

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered in a sudden need to tell somebody about the feelings that she always kept bundled up. "My parents died when I was really young...I saw them die again. It's kind of sad, I barely remember anything of them, but only the bad memories keep coming up."

May leaned closer and pressed her face into his warm chest to cover her blush. For her, it was just embarrassing to cry in front of a guy she only knew for a couple of weeks, but she needed the comfort right now. When she saw his gentle smile, her lips started to quiver again.

"You know, my mom died when I was young, too." Drew stroked her hair gently, but she could see that his expression got darker and she was shocked to see the deep running hatred in his eyes. "More like she was killed by someone. So you're not alone, okay?"

May looked at him in empathy and shock – so she wasn't the only one whose parents got killed. Some more tears rained from her eyes over her cheeks and Drew wiped them away.

"It's so sad and I don't know why I am still crying," she whined and new tears started to form. Crap, she was probably being over emotional today. She laughed a humorless laugh when she tried to stop her personal waterfall attack and shook her head. "I'm so silly...crying like this over a dream. Sorry that you have to see me like this. Not even my sisters know about my parents."

Strangely, Drew felt happy that she had so much trust in him to tell him such a painful thing. He suddenly felt the need to protect her from all the harm in the world.

May was a strange girl. Naïve, aggressive and really dense. All of that didn't matter though because it only made him feel safe. Knowing that she was open with him and always spoke her mind only indicates that she was an honest girl who would never betray anyone – and to be honest, he had enough betrayal in his life already.

"Yes, you are silly," Drew chuckled and she looked bewildered. Here she was – pouring her heart out to that boy and he had the nerve to tease her. "I didn't know you were such a crybaby."

"Grass Head..."May's cheeks inflated and she stopped crying. That annoying jerk.

"See now? That expression suits you a lot better," he laughed openly and his chest vibrated against hers...they were still hugging.

May blushed and looked away. So he was just trying to lift her mood, huh? Maybe, he wasn't such a bad guy after all...

"I guess I should go back to the others, I bet they are worried that I might chop you head off," she mumbled, actually very unwilling to leave. His arms were warm and it was comforting as if she belonged there all along.

"Don't get lost," Drew said mockingly and flicked his hair. She glared at him and wriggled out of his embrace. "You sense of direction is almost as bad as your skills in coordinating."

"You haven't even seen me in a contest," May huffed and puffed her cheeks up. Seriously, she didn't get him. One minute he almost seems nice and the next he is insulting her to the core. She pointed a challenging finger at him. "Bring it on, I can beat you anytime."

"Oh-ho?" He raised an eyebrow and wore his famous amused smirk. "Confident, aren't we? I doubt you'll ever compare to my level, but I'm curious."

"Think what you want, I'll show you how good I am." She shot one glare at him before she picked her bag up and turned to leave.

Geez, that girl had some nerves to challenge him – the best coordinator of the whole Silver High, but it was interesting. Of course, he couldn't tell her that he already watched her train before.

May was making his life harder than it already was. How was he even supposed to keep up with her mood swings? Such a lively girl with a cheerful aura that could cure all his troubles and bring fun into a boring day.

"I should stop thinking about her like that..." Drew mumbled to himself and clutched his head. After all, she was just one girl he had to seduce in order to find out if Birch is part of the MO. When they found out, it was over and he should forget about May. That's right. The golden rule even says that you shouldn't fall in love with people included in your mission. The enemy on no circumstances. Still...

"Drew?"

He opened his eyes abruptly. He thought she already left for her house a while ago. Curiously, the green haired boy looked at the girl who stood with her back to him. He could see that her hands were balled into fists, but relaxed after a few seconds. What could she possibly want now?

Then she turned around and smiled the most breath taking smile he'd ever seen on her. It was a smile meant for him, for him only.

"Thank you."

He pondered for a few moments, before he decided on something. "Hey May, I don't accept it."

She looked at him in a mixture between confusion and anger. "Why?"

"I think you owe me more than a simple thank you," Drew exclaimed smugly and a smirk was forming on his lips. Internally, he tried to calm his racing heart down.

"Oh and what would that be, Mr. High and Mighty?"

"A date."

**XOXOX**

Breathe in. Breathe out. How come she was the one who had to deal with this kind of situation? The decision wasn't easy: either knock them out and use the memory pill again, or she could just try to talk her way out of this.

"S-sorry, I don't know what you're talking about..." Dawn mumbled nervously and scratched the back of her head. Crap, normally she'd use her charm, but Meggie was a girl, Paul was indifferent to any kind of emotion and Conway was knocked out anyway. "What is a 'Maple'?"

"Drop the act. It was kinda obvious since I heard of the four incredible daughters of the MO," Meggie replied with narrowed eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You're quite famous, actually. You brought down many illegal companies, a mafia in Kanto and several independent assassins. Impressive for normal high school students."

"Troublesome?" Paul's face was void of any emotion when he pointed a finger at Dawn in disbelief. Then he started to laugh loudly and it was the first time he ever laughed and, although it was kind of mean, she liked the sound of it. "A member of the MO? The hell she is, she couldn't even defend herself against ghosts..."

The bluenette grew angrier by the minute and felt the need to strangle him. Oh, how good it would feel to just kick him or torture him by forcing him to go on a shopping trip. But there were more important things she needed to solve right now. Some red hectic spots appeared on her skin and she frowned that her beauty was damaged.

"So what are you going to do?" Dawn folded her arms across her chest and looked at them expectantly. The worst case scenario would be that they'd run to Mr. Black and reveal their identity. More importantly, was she able to win against those two? They were trained at the Silver High for years and probably not easy to defeat.

_(Misty) Just knock them out already, we can't risk our secret slipping through!_

_(Leaf) Seriously Dawn, what are you waiting for?_

"We're here to help you, duh." Meggie rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Dawn's jaw dropped to the floor. "Some spies you are, lost your cover so easily in the second week..."

"What are you implying?" the bluenette asked in shock and looked dumbfounded from Paul to his sister. "Who are you? Oh my gosh, I'm so confused right now."

"You really are troublesome and slow," Paul grumbled, but a small smirk formed on his lips when he saw her flare in anger. "We're also members of the MO."

"Never heard of the Shinji Double?" Meggie grinned widely and ruffled her brothers plum hair. "We're quite famous ourselves and Norman send us early to aid you when you arrive."

Shell-shocked, Dawn broke down in a hysterical fit of relieved giggles. So all the worry was for nothing. The cold jerk wasn't her enemy nor was his annoying sister. She'd have to tell her own sisters soon. Jesus Christ, her dad would get to hear something from her, he should have told them and they could have avoided this whole mess.

Meggie and Paul glanced at each other and had the same expression on their faces.

"Correction, she's not only different than other girls...she's insane."

"You only noticed now?" the boy mocked with a quiet voice, but a small smile played on his lips when he watched the giggling girl. Hell yeah, she was different, but not in a bad way. He was really surprised that she was a spy since normally a spies would be more...professional. Not a fragile girl like her. Dawn was a troublesome girl and even if she seemed independent, he bet that she would cause a lot of trouble for him. He signed. What did he do to deserve this burden?

"Hey, did you hear about the hospital situation? It's terrible. Poor Kenny, he got hurt again. I wonder what he's doing right now," Dawn pouted and was close to tears. Paul clenched his fist in anger and frowned at her words. "We should visit them together and ask what happened to them. Maybe the BO is behind it..."

"You might be right. I heard Mr. Black got wind of the fact that MO members infiltrated his school or rather he expected Norman's next move." Meggie put a finger to her lips while Dawn contemplated her words. What did she just say? Mr. Black knows spies are in his school? Oh no, this will only be more trouble and they hadn't even got a hint about his plans.

"Don't be so over-dramatic," Paul sighed and shook his head in disapproval. He could sense that she was close to a hysteric fit again and tried to prevent that from happening. Just because it was annoying. "He doesn't know who the spies are, so the incident at the Sky Pillar might just be a way of finding out. Don't worry too much, Troublesome."

"My name is Dawn," she huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Calm down!"

Dawn sighed and sunk back into her seat. Paul was right, as long as they're careful, Mr. Black will stay in the dark.

_(Dawn) Problem solved, but now we have a new one._

_(Misty) Does this never stop?_

_(Dawn) We have to visit the hospital soon._

_(May) Oh, I almost forgot about that._

_(Leaf) Because you were busy with Drew._

_(Dawn) Kyaaaa, you have to tell me everything._

**XOXOX**

For Leaf the whole world suddenly seemed brilliant. Not even the fact that Dawn almost messed up big times could cloud her happiness and she skipped giddily along the pavement. Somehow, the grass was greener, the school seemed friendlier...heck, she just couldn't shake the wide grin from her face. And the reason of her happiness was just walking a few yards behind her with a lazy smile on his perfect face. Red.

The boy had this aura around him that just attracted her like a magnet and Leaf couldn't resist. She twirled around and shyly took his hand in hers, a small blush covering her cheeks. Red found that just adorable and flicked her nose in affection which made her face turn even redder than it already was.

"Um...about what you said earlier..." Leaf fiddled with a strand of her hair nervously and tried to hide her face from his. Somehow, the words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't continue, but a small squeeze from Red's warm hand reassured her. "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah."

The brunette still wasn't used to his quiet and raspy voice since he rarely ever speaks, but one simple word could make hear heart sore to cloud nine. It made her feel special that he talked to her and nobody else.

"Does that mean we're like...together?"

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that they had stopped walking and he was leaning closer again. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his glowing charcoal eyes which burned themselves into hers. Leaf's lids fluttered close and her whole body anticipated what was about to happen. The first thing she felt was how his nose slowly brushed past hers and his warm breath blew at her face. He smelled like the forest, one of her most favorite things in the world, like freedom and adventure.

"Yeah, we are." Was his reply a few inches away from her lips and it made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy as if they swallowed a ton of energy drinks.

Red smiled and closed his eyes as well. He had wanted to kiss those soft looking lips for a long time.

Then their lips finally met.

Leaf felt as if she dropped dead and was revived at the same time. It was a thrilling feeling and adrenalin rushed through her veins. She hoped that he couldn't hear her heart racing because she feared it would leap out of her chest. The kiss was so sweet and caring, jet at the same time protective and passionate.

Her hands unconsciously twisted in his hair which made his trade mark cap fall on the floor, but it went unnoticed by him. All that mattered was the feeling of her lips on his and it made him smile. Red would his arms around her slender body and pressed her against him. Please, let this never end.

But there was that stupid thing called breathing, so they had to separate.

Still, they grinned at each other relieved and stayed in their embrace. It felt like all of Leaf's worries were forgotten and she rested her head on his muscular chest. Nothing could disturb this perfect moment.

"You're a real sweet talker, aren't you?" she mocked him playfully and he groaned in response while rolling his eyes. "Don't worry I'm not really fond of over romantically stuff like May and Dawn," she added with a wink and he smiled.

"Wanna go to the movies with me?" he ask sheepishly and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Wow, six words, that's a new record." Leaf laughed and he held her closer.

"So? How about it?"

But Leaf's attention drifted of to the near bushed that started to rustle. Did somebody watch them? She squinted her eyes to make out a yellow straw hat in the dark, the sound of quiet sobs reached her ears and dread started to form in her heart.

"Yellow? Is that you?"

The girl gasped when she realized she was found out and her eyes grew wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlight and Leaf wriggled out of her boyfriend's hug in order to walk over to her. She feared that she would have to tell her friend the truth about her and Red, but she didn't think it would be so soon. To get your heart broken this way was not what Leaf would wish any girl in the world and she felt endlessly guilty.

"Yellow? Please, we need to talk," she said sympathetically and tried to step closer with an extended hand.

Yellow just shook her head wildly and turned around. She ran as if the devil was behind her and Leaf couldn't do anything but watch her disappear in the darkness. Tears started to form in her eyes and her chest suddenly felt constricted. Yellow was her friend and she knew the girl had a crush on Red, still she lied to her about her feelings for him and made it even worse.

She was a terrible person. A selfish liar.

**XOXOX**

As the leader, she mostly had to watch over her sisters and lately that job was pure torture.

"Could you take your lovers quarrels somewhere else?" Misty growled and stomped down a white hallway of the hospital. Leading this bunch of lovesick idiots was getting on her nerves. The idiot squad insisted on taking them to visit the hospitalized others, but it was a mistake to accept their offer. "A hospital is a place for people to rest and not to get bugged by you people."

"Oh really?" Dawn spat and speed up her pace. "Thanks for the advice genius. How would I have figured that out without you I wonder?"

"You wouldn't have," Paul commented dryly and shot an amused glance at Dawn who was close to use violence against him.

"How about visiting the couple therapist ?" Misty teased with a glint in her eyes and pointed at Drew and May. "You can take them with you, too."

"We're not a couple," they shouted in unison and it was a rare case for Paul to loose his temper.

Misty didn't know why there were at it again, but ever since it was out that Paul and Meggie were members, their fighting got worse. It was more like Dawn held long monologues and Paul inserted mean things about her in between. What an adorable couple. They would deny it, of course.

Leaf and Red were officially together, although she looked a bit sad about something, but Misty knew better than to pry into Leaf's issues. She would tell them if she wanted to. Yes, it was forbidden for them to be a couple, but she couldn't get herself to separate them. Moreover, what Norman doesn't know can't hurt him!

May was behaving strangely as well. She was more quiet than ever and whenever the name 'Drew' was mentioned, she turned beat red which amused him greatly. He smirked more frequently and that riled May up. It was a never ending circle.

Still all that love business was throwing them back on their mission.

Seriously, they should use her as an example because she wasn't falling in love with someone on the mission. Or so she hoped. Stupid Ash. When his face entered her mind she always felt irritated and when that happened she got rid of it like always. Anger relief on innocent people. Most of the time, her sisters were the targets, but they weren't fully innocent anyway.

"Misty? Hey Misty! Look they have free food standing around here," the object of her thoughts exclaimed happily and pointed at an idiotically large trolley which was loaded with food. "Look, they even got pudding. Do you want vanilla or chocolate? I love chocolate, but I wonder what happens if you mix them together? Haaa! New word: I call it _choconilla._"

"What the heck? That's for the sick people Ash, you can't eat it!" Misty scolded him and tried to pry his hands of the pudding. "And _choconilla _is definitely never going to be a word."

"He's sick...in his own way so let him be," Paul grumbled, crossed his arms and looked darkly at the raven haired boy.

"Yeah what he said, let me have the pudding!" He beamed brightly and oblivious to the insult. "I have the 'must-eat-all-of-that-pudding'- disease. It's really rare."

Misty rolled her eyes in agony.

"I want some _choconilla_," May chimed excitedly and lunged for the pudding. After a few seconds almost everyone had a small bowl with desert in his or her hands and was happily munching it away.

"May, don't support his stupidity!" Misty was close to destroy all them with her mallet. "Weren't you listening guys? That's not for you! Ash come on, be a good example and spit it out!"

"No, I don't want to. You're not my mom!" He made a puppy dog face and covered behind Dawn. "You're mean."

Misty sighed.

"Why are you picking on him all the time?" the bluenette huffed melodramatically and glared at the red head which must be the millionth time that day. "You'll never get a boy to like you with that attitude."

"You know what? Let's just go and see Brendan, Kenny, Zoey and Richie," May suggested nervously and tried to stop their argument in it's roots before it could turn into an all out war. The boys nodded eagerly when they felt the deadly aura around her. "That's what we came here for after all."

**XOXOX**

The group entered the room were their friends were supposed to be taken care of. They heard the beeping noises of the monitors and smelled the bitter smell of penicillin which was used to keep everything clean from bacteria. May knew that Richie was still in surgery because he had suffered the biggest damage of the group and she prayed that everything went well.

The room wasn't big but there were three white beds in which their friends lay.

Kenny looked like a mess. His head was bandaged and so were most other parts of his body. He looked like a mummy, only some strands of his brownish bangs indicated that he was still in there somewhere.

Brendan wasn't in a better condition which worried May greatly. Sometimes he was a bit rude, but in general, he had always been extremely nice to her. A few broken ribs, a broken arm, a tiny fissure and some internal organs were damaged.

May tried to suppress the growing lump in her throat because since she heard about the 'accident', she had the fore-boarding feeling that it was indirectly her fault they got hurt. Her and her sisters.

Zoey was the only one who perked up when they entered and beamed brightly at the group. "Everyone, it's so nice to see you. How are you?"

"Fine... nothing happened to us after all,"May whispered hoarsely and put a hand on Zoey's arm. The rest of the group was quiet and the boys silently watched the scene."So more importantly, how are you doing?"

"I'm as healthy as a horse. Really, I hate the doctors for keeping me longer than needed," she pouted and glared at her bandages as if she wanted to rip them off. "I can walk, I can talk so there is no need to stay here. I hate hospitals!"

"See, May? There was no need to worry," Dawn laughed half-heatedly and shook her head. "Zoey is a tough girl...still I'm glad you're all okay."

"Did you hear anything about Richie?" Misty asked reluctantly, dreading the answer to her question. She gripped Ash's arm for support unconsciously and he blushed. They rest of the idiots noticed it and sent him teasing looks which he tried to ignore, but failed.

"Well, he's still in surgery because a stone spear punctuated his lung when we all feel, but the doctors said that he had good chances to recover."

"Can you tell us what happened when you were at Sky Pillar?" Leaf asked seriously.

"Everything was normal at the beginning..." the red haired girl trailed of and shivered at the memory. " Suddenly, Mr. Koga said he forgot something in the helicopter and that we should continue on our way. After half an hour of walking we reached the third floor and then the earth started to shake violently from what sounded like a small explosion. Out of no where, a crack appeared on the ground and we broke in. That's all I can remember."

It sounded plausible to May's ears, but the question still remains. She was one hundret percent sure the earthquake wasn't naturally caused since a pokemon hasn't enough power to destroy half of a tower. Or was it a legendary? She wasn't sure anymore.

"May? Come over here."

Brendan's raspy voice broke the silence which ensued for a while because everybody seemed to be thinking. Carefully not to harm him, she sat onto his bed and grasped his hand lightly. He smiled gently when he saw her sad face and squeezed her hand with his.

Drew groaned angrily and looked uneasy, wanting to rip Brendan's arm apart. Since when are they both so close with each other? The white haired boy caught his angry stare with a sly smirk of his own, but turned his attention to the nervous girl in front of him.

"Don't worry so much about us... and don't deny it I can see it in you face. We aren't going to die from a stupid earthquake," he chuckled and showed a thumbs up. "But I can say one thing...it wasn't natural. Someone intentionally provoked an explosion."

"How can you be so sure about that, Birch?" Drew asked arrogantly and flicked his hair. "Or did you go mad when you fell?"

"No," Brendan pressed through his teeth," but I before I fell unconscious, I smelled gun powder. A lot of it, too."

The four girls tensed. May gulped. So there really was a culprit behind it after all and she had a vague idea who that could be. One glance at Paul confirmed her suspicion when he nodded in quiet understanding. It was the Black Organization.

Guilt built up in her stomach and she tried her best to keep it down. May never wanted to get innocent people involved in their business and such a move was unfair. Even for Mr. Black. They had to get behind his plans soon or even more people will get involved and next time, they might not be as lucky.

_(Misty) Enough is enough. We need to solve this riddle. What do we have so far?_

_(Leaf) Zombie students and a mysterious drug?_

_(May) It's a beginning and we'll need to talk to dad._

_(Dawn) I'll tell Paul._

_(May) Fine, let's go back to school. So what if Mr. Black knows there are spies in the school? Two can play the game!  
><em>

**To Be Continued**_  
><em>

****(One of the longest chapters so far ;) So much happened and their secret was kept. Always R&R it makes me really happy. I hope I'm not turning into a review addicted author...I guess I am already hahaha. Have a nice day guys :D)


End file.
